Behind Walls of Ice
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: Set in Crystal Tokyo, men are exiled to a space colony thanks to the neo-queen's decree. After 200 yrs, the colony's atmosphere begins to fail and the queen refuses to help the men because she fears them. Two of her closest friends try to help the men.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: This is what will most likely be considered an unorthodox and, perhaps, taboo look at Crystal Tokyo and the way Neo-Queen Serenity will rule over her people. This is my newest story for 'Sailor Moon' now that I've finished up the others, and although it takes place in the future and will be a bit confusing at times, I hope that it will be well received. 

---------- 

"Behind Walls of Ice" 

---------- 

Man is born to kill; to instate his dominance over the weaker objects on earth. Animals, women, plants, the land itself. Man wants to bend everything to his will; to rule absolutely without fear for himself. It was with the arrival of a team of female warriors that man began to lose his grip on this all-powerful existence. While before he had been able to control even the fairer sex with his power, now he found it to be increasingly hard.

Nine female warriors, calling themselves Sailor Senshi, had appeared in Japan and began to fight the nightmare-like monsters. Even the police and military could not compete with the power of these women, and yet they tried to duplicate the magic they saw. Over time, ice and freezing temperatures came to solidify the earth. This barren time was ended only by the leader of this band of females, and the men were ashamed of this.

Since the dawn of time, man had been the absolute power, but a few women with magical powers, and a shiny jewel, had managed to wrest that privilege away from him. The neo-queen knew that the men wouldn't remain silent for long, and she had a hard decision to make after Crystal Tokyo was formed. To keep the men around, and risk their attacks, or banish those who were a threat? 

The decision was made after conferring with her council, made up of the other eight women in her team. It was unanimous decision: banish the threatening males so that they would not attempt to overthrow the new world order. Exiled to Ganymede, one of Jupiter's moons, the men created a colony there for their own use. By the magic of the neo-queen's Silver Crystal, a faux-atmosphere was created on the Jovian moon, and a series of domed cities, connected by tubes for air travel, were constructed.

The men were left with the means to support themselves, but no way to get off of Ganymede. Only a few thousand of the more docile, subservient men were allowed to remain on Earth to continue the breeding, or the tasks that a woman wouldn't lower herself to. It became a new world; one where woman ruled. Man's time was over, but the neo-queen knew it was only a matter of time before something shifted drastically. Ganymede wouldn't support the men forever, and they wouldn't remain without a fight.

If the council knew of a better way, it had to be found. For two centuries, the plan succeeded. Men remained on Ganymede, women on Earth, and only those submissive males were allowed to remain. But after two hundred years of the forced separation, cracks began to form in the plan... 

Neo-King Endymion was the ruler of the few males left on Earth, and he knew that his gender wouldn't remain on the orbiting planet forever. His wife's decision hadn't been made lightly, he knew, but it put him in an uncomfortable position. 

He well knew that man wouldn't stand for Serenity's rule, because they were a race unto themselves. The men would bow to no woman; especially not a group of women who ruled everything with their magic. Exile had been the only course of action, but it was rapidly becoming a problem. Reports had been flooding in from his generals on Ganymede, who had detailed that the domes were become unstable. The air was becoming thick; electricity was dimming all across the planet. 

Heading to the throne room, Endymion bowed before his wife quickly. "Serenity, we must talk," he said brusquely. 

The neo-queen looked up from the dinner she'd been picking at, and smiled at her husband quizzically. "Whatever is the problem, Endy?"

Taking a seat next to her at the table, he placed his hands palms down on the wooden counter. "Ganymede's domes are slowly breaking apart. I understand that you and the council fear the attacks of man, but can't you grant them life? If they perish, it's only a matter of time before you've got a revolt on your hands." 

Folding her napkin delicately and placing it on the table, Serenity met her husband's eyes steadily. "If the resident males of Earth wish to attack, so be it. However, they were chosen for their submissive natures, and it is unlikely that they will chance a battle where they would all die." 

"If all of the men are killed, there will be no more children." 

The neo-queen cast her mate a scoffing look. "Have you forgotten the marvels of our technology, dear? A man is not needed to make a baby; a test-tube works just as well with a lab-created sperm." 

He winced, careful not to let his wife see his reaction. She had changed since the days he'd first met her, and Endymion wasn't sure that he enjoyed the new Serenity. "It just isn't natural," he muttered. "None of this is. How can you just sentence an entire gender to exile on a moon with fake everything? It's inhuman!" 

She frowned, meeting his eyes with steely anger. "You haven't cared for the last two hundred years. Why now?" 

Clearing his throat, Endymion looked at his hands which were still on the table, carefully reining in his anger. "I just feel sorry for them, that's all. Although Kunzite assures me that it isn't as bad as it seems, I still feel guilty." 

"You even sent two of your generals there to ensure the peace. Why would you worry? Besides, no one has been there for the entire two hundred years, except Kunzite and Nephrite. And that's only because their lifespans are far more advanced than the normal human's." The neo-queen paused as she regarded her husband thoughtfully. "A new shipment of male children goes up tomorrow, if you'd like to accompany them. To see how it's going, that sort of thing. I'm sure you'll find nothing to worry about. These problems they speak of are most likely just a ruse to get me up there and kill me." 

Getting to his feet, Endymion nodded sharply. "I believe I will accompany the flight to Ganymede and return in a week's time," he said brusquely. 

Excusing himself, the neo-king left the room, leaving his wife to stare after him with a thoughtful look. Ever since the men's exile, their relationship had been strained, and Serenity had searched for a way to rekindle the love he'd once felt for her. Perhaps this separation would do them good; get them back on the right track with each other. 

--------- 

The aircraft reached Ganymede air space in record time, and as the neo-king looked down upon the planet that was covered in clear plastic-like domes, he felt a sense of apprehension. He was married to the woman who had banished these men to this rock, and it was possible that they would take their fury out on him.

The shipment on this aircraft was boys aged ten to twenty; those who hadn't passed the test of submission to remain on earth. The neo-queen felt that it was best that her husband didn't go alone, and so had sent Sailor Uranus along with him on the mission. Endymion had tried to dissuade his wife, telling her that Haruka would be at risk for severe bodily harm, if not fatal injuries, but the neo-queen had ignored his pleas.

Haruka would be disguised as a man, Endymion's personal guard, during her time on Ganymede. She would only transform into Sailor Uranus if it was absolutely necessary, and would not blow her cover at risk of injury. The only one out of the council who could successfully pull off the disguise of a man, Uranus would keep Endymion in her sights so that he wouldn't be harmed.

As the aircraft began its descent toward the Jovian moon, Endymion kept himself from visibly showing signs of apprehension. He had never journeyed to Ganymede before, and this would be a new experience for him. If the reports were correct, and Ganymede's domes were failing the people of the colony, it would fall to him to find a way to correct the problem. Somehow, Serenity wasn't the open-hearted girl he had fallen in love with, and she didn't care about the problems of the banished males.

Disembarking from the aircraft, Endymion looked around at the spaceport. It wasn't busy, which wasn't surprising. Every few years a craft would stop at the port with a new shipment of males who had been termed 'unmanageable' or a 'threat' by the council. 

"If we're going to put ourselves at risk to help these people," Haruka muttered as she came to stand beside him, "I expect a hefty bonus when I get back to Earth." 

"Calm down," the neo-king commanded. "They'll think you're a man; you've pulled off the disguise easily enough back on Earth."

Facing the captain of the aircraft, Endymion nodded at him. "Great flying, William. Don't forget to pick us up in a week's time." 

"Yes, sir." 

As the lanky youth left for a bit of rest while his craft was refueled, Endymion and Haruka observed as the men from the ship were herded like cattle, to be sorted and found a place for. Ganymede's self-appointed ruler, Hirofumi Nobuka, was waiting for the neo-king at his office in the main dome city of Erah. Heading there in a rented two-seater air pod, Endymion attempted to make casual conversation with Haruka, but was cut off when the woman refused to reply.

The ornate adobe building in the center of Erah wasn't guarded, and Endymion found it all too easy to gain access into Hirofumi's office. "I understand that there are problems with Ganymede's dome matinence." Cutting straight to the chase, Endymion scowled at the dark-haired man.

"Yes, sir. The domes are beginning to crack; the air grows thicker with every passing day. Soon, we won't be able to survive on this rock." 

As if to back up the official's words, the lights began to flicker. Frowning, Endymion glanced at the equally tense Haruka. "Hirofumi, I have no words to express my guilt at all of this. My wife is far too severe in her punishments. I could not convince her that the male gender would not try to overthrow and execute her simply because we've been used to power for so long." 

Hirofumi looked at him for long moments, then smiled warily. "You do not understand our grief, Endymion. I have been on this planet since I was ten, and my father and grandfather before me were the governors of Erah, if not all of Ganymede itself. It is a harsh existence on this planet, confined within domes that sustain our life. If we step outside of them, we will perish from lack of oxygen. Even inside the domes, it grows harder and harder to breathe. How can you expect us to not want to punish the woman who did this to us?"

"You have a convincing argument," Endymion relented. He knew that there was no way that Serenity would offer to move the men back to Earth, or even to another domed planet. Certainly she wouldn't use the Silver Crystal to fix the faults in Ganymede's dome and atmosphere. "My wife is a self-centered creature these days," he said regretfully. "She does not understand the damage she is doing to everyone involved." 

"The neo-queen's selfishness will end much life needlessly." 

Hirofumi's words were, unfortunately, true. If Serenity didn't end this policy of shipping out the violent males, she would find that the entire balance of life was set off its axis. There had been no obvious affects for the last two hundred years, but it wouldn't remain that way. The Silver Crystal slowed and, in some cases, completely stopped the process of aging in the Senshi and Endymion, but it didn't help the humans to live longer lives.

The self-appointed govenor of Erah was in alliance with the other leaders of the domed cities on Ganymede, and they all wanted Serenity's death. Her unfair judgment of the male gender had left her with many mortal enemies, but the neo-queen would never back down. She wasn't Usagi any longer; that person was long dead. 

Arranging a time to meet with the unified leaders of Ganymede's ruling body, Endymion left Hirofumi's office with Haruka. As they became familiar with the city of Erah, Haruka was careful to play her role as a man to the hilt. Tensions were high against females, especially any on the council, and she knew that her mere presence was placing her in danger.

"Is it true what he said?" she muttered to the neo-king. "Are Ganymede's domes really failing? It doesn't seem possible that the Silver Crystal's magic is weakening."

Endymion shrugged, seeing the eclectic mix of lifestyles that had sprung up in the domed city. "Life was not meant to be sustained on the Jovian moons, perhaps except for Io. Didn't the Jovian monarchy have their palace on Io?" 

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. Now, life on Ganymede is familiar for these men. Why would you take them away from it?" 

"Because they don't like it. Familiar or not, it was forced by Serenity for them to come here and remain. They need to go back where they belong; to Earth. If the domes break, or implode, then all of this is for nothing. Don't you understand? They're living human beings; they aren't criminals! Why have they been sentenced here just because they're men, and prone to a bit of violence? It's like a prison!"

Haruka stared at the enraged neo-king who was suddenly defending his fellow man. Sighing, she shook her head. "It is unfair, but Serenity's word stands. If these men get free, they'll try to kill her. As her guardian, I can't let that happen." She paused, looking around. "But I will do what I can to help here. These men deserve a fair chance at life." 

-------- 


	2. Council

Author's Notes: Well, I've gotten a lot of mixed reviews for this story. Even so much as being told to "take it down." I believe I'm entitled to free interpretation, however, so this story will remain on this site, and I will be finishing it. I'm quite proud of it, in fact. While I understand that many of the more "pure-hearted" BSSM fans won't appreciate the way I've portrayed Serenity, it is still a possible option. 

This isn't a story to agitate those who enjoy the image of Usagi/Serenity being a very pure-hearted queen, but I feel that there are many different ways to show the 30th century under Neo-Queen Serenity's rule. It doesn't have to be all flowers and crystals, and if those tender-hearted 11 year old fan girls don't enjoy my story, please, don't read it. I clearly stated in the author's note in the first chapter that this story may not be accepted by all individuals, and I will repeat. 

WARNING: It is quite possible that you will not like the way I have portrayed Serenity/Usagi. If you live only for the image of her as a weak, pansy, crybaby superhero, please don't read any further. People mature and change, and so has Serenity in this story. I will accept flames, and I will acknowledge their existence, but they will not cause me to take down this story. 

I am upping the rating to 'R' so hopefully that will stave off the younger readers who will not enjoy this image of Serenity and 30th century Crystal Tokyo. Merely a bit of reality in this story. 

--------- 

"Council" 

The clear dome above Erah granted Haruka a clear look at the red-tinted sky above them. She was still wary about being on Ganymede, but she did want to help the men who had, she now saw, been unjustly imprisoned for something they hadn't even done. If they wouldn't have killed Serenity before, now they would because she had sentenced them to a life away from their home planet. 

The atmosphere was fake; the domed city was sustained only by the power from the Silver Crystal. None of it was real, and the inhabitants of Ganymede knew that. Their technology was surpassed by that on Earth, but they made do with what they had. They could have only what the neo-queen would allow to be shipped to the domed cities, which wasn't much aside from the basic essentials. 

Haruka and Endymion had been on Ganymede for two days now, and this was the day when Endymion would meet with the unified council for Ganymede's ruling factions. Kunzite and Nephrite, the two generals Endymion had sent to Ganymede when it had first been formed, would be joining them when they went back to Earth. They had remained for the first two hundred years, while the colony was still 'young' to make sure that everything went smoothly, and now they would return to Earth since their duties were done. 

There was only one hotel in Erah, for the guests from other domed cities who came for a bit of a vacation. Haruka and Endymion had procured separate rooms, connected by a door so that she could defend him at a moment's notice if needed. 

Standing at the window of his hotel room, Endymion looked down at the city streets. His two generals were standing behind him, and he turned to face them. He hadn't seen them face to face in over two hundred years, and it was a pleasant feeling. "I am sorry the two of you were exiled here," he apologized. "If there had been a different way, I never would have made you come here just to see to the survival of this primitive idea." 

"Do not fret, Endymion," Kunzite said, careful to show the proper amount of respect to the man. "We have fared well enough here on Ganymede, even if these domes are breaking now. It's not so bad." 

Endymion frowned, seeing the tension on the general's face that he was trying to hide. "Kunzite, I have asked far too much of the two of you. And now, with the domes cracking and the atmosphere going crazy... Besides, the colonies are straightened out, and they've begun to prosper after the last two centuries of learning to live here. There is no further need for the two of you to remain here." 

Both of the generals still retained the regal bearing they'd gained in the strict military classes back in the Silver Millennium. Even though much time had passed, none of the generals had lost their penchant for being very solider-like. Harsh commanders and strict utilitarians, the four generals under Endymion's command hadn't changed since the Silver Millennium. 

The other two were back on Earth, where they had handled some of Endymion's negotiations when he was busy with matters at the palace. Zoisite and Jedite were dependable and trustworthy, but Endymion had missed his head general Kunzite over the past two centuries. "Kunzite, Nephrite, I would be honored to have the two of you back in Crystal Tokyo. It's been far too long." 

"We would be honored to serve you again," Nephrite told him. 

In the centuries past, the generals had always stood by Endymion when he needed them, and even when he didn't. It wasn't that it was their duty; it was just that they were his friends. They had been a close-knit group during the time of the moon kingdom, just as Serenity and her Senshi had been. 

Things changed, however, and although the Senshi were as close to Serenity as they had always been, their relationship had become twisted. Power-hungry, they sought to rule the earth without the interference with the males. "There's an important matter we must discuss," Endymion said, his hands clasped behind his back. "You all know that something has... happened... to my wife. She's not like she used to be, and it's eating her up inside." 

"What can we do, highness? If the neo-queen's mind is being corrupted--" 

"No." Endymion interrupted Nephrite's words. "Serenity is herself; there is nothing influencing her mind. Somehow, she is able to tap into these sadistic, inhumane emotions and nothing can stop her." 

Kunzite frowned. "Are you certain it's not an enemy influence?" 

"Positive." 

Endymion was, unfortunately, far too certain that his wife wasn't under the control of any dark forces. It was entirely Serenity's new self that had caused her to become such a tyrant and cause such unrest among the people. Studying his two generals, Endymion knew that they would do whatever possible to keep the peace back on earth. 

Hearing a noise from the adjoining room, he knew that Haruka had returned from her sight-seeing expedition, and would be preparing herself for the meeting with the unified council of Ganymede's leaders. "Sir," Kunzite muttered, hand going to the sword at his waist. "There's someone in the next room. I believe this was supposed to be a private suite." 

"Relax, it's only Haruka." 

The two generals frowned, and Endymion found their choice of weapons to be quite interesting. Even in the 30th century, they hadn't given up their swords. "The princess of Uranus?" Nephrite asked. "But why is she on Ganymede? That's dangerous, if not purely suicidal!" 

"My wife wanted me to be protected on this untamed planet." The neo-king smirked. "Serenity didn't understand, I think, that Haruka would be in far more danger than I. And if you're wondering why you haven't heard about her being here, it's because no one knows. Haruka has disguised herself as a man, which worked successfully the many times she tried it on earth." 

Frowning, Nephrite gazed at the connecting door. "Foolish woman." A pause. "I meant no disrespect to the neo-queen, of course, it's just that--" 

"I understand." 

And Endymion did, too well. Not many of her subjects liked Serenity's rule because she had separated the two genders. Now, it seemed that lesbianism was an accepted practice on earth, but many of the men on Ganymede staunchly refused to "turn." It just wasn't natural, many of the people argued. Ways of life that others would have considered strictly taboo in the past had made themselves known, and they were all accepted as part of the melting pot of 30th century society. 

In his trips around the world, on diplomatic missions to other countries and small tribes in long-forgotten pockets of the jungle, Endymion had seen things that would curdle a person's blood like week-old milk left out in the sun. But on Ganymede, it was different. Here, life was a dreary race of trying to find the best diversion from not having any of the 'fairer' sex around, and trying to ignore their resentment at the neo-queen who had sentenced them to such a fate. 

No crimes had been committed save for Serenity's paranoia being allowed to take such lengths, but the council of nine, as it had become known, wouldn't see that. Hearing the determined knock on the door, Endymion shrugged at the accusing looks from his companions. "Come in." 

Stepping inside the room, Haruka looked around at the living area of the suite. Much like her own: staid and practical, with a sofa and color television for comfort. It was a man's room; they all were. Ganymede wasn't suited for the 'delicate' tastes of a female, and Haruka liked it that way. Her eyes came to rest on the two stiff-backed generals, and she grinned. "What're you two boys doing here? Figured you'd have taken off to earth with the shuttle we came up on. Two centuries in a place like this probably has you two jittery as hell." 

Frowning, Kunzite observed the woman. She hadn't changed since he'd last seen her, except perhaps for a few more wrinkles around her eyes. "As beauteous as ever," Nephrite purred. "What a pleasure to see the princess of Uranus herself here in the neo-king's stateroom. Come for his protection, have you, guardian?" 

"Why would you come now?" Kunzite asked, ice-blue eyes flashing fire. "Get nearer to see your handiwork in person?" 

A scowl slashed across the woman's face. "I see that the council's decision was wrong; this is no place for even an animal. Will you not let me attempt to correct the problems in the domed cities?" 

Endymion saw the general's wavering, but he knew they couldn't wait. "If you'll allow me to interrupt," he said smoothly, "we really should be going. The unified council won't wait forever. They no longer see me as their leader, remember." 

The small group trooped out of the hotel, and to anyone who cared to look, it was only four men of regal bearing heading for a business meeting. 

--------- 

Hirofumi looked around the large room where the council was meeting. A square table was in the center of the adobe room, and Endymion and his group were sitting just to Hirofumi's right. "Allow me to introduce the unified council," Hirofumi said, casting a placating smile at the neo-king. "Amadahy, governor of the dome Usdi." A tan, dark-haired man with sculpted features and a bit of gray at the temples nodded at the neo-king. "Governor of Aida, this is Lono." And he went down the line until the governors of each of the domed cities were introduced. 

As each man was named, Endymion began to feel their irritation. They didn't want to go through the long process of being polite when they only wanted their problems to be solved -- or to know if their monarchs were ignoring them yet again. Finally, as Hirofumi reclaimed his seat, Endymion rose to his feet and began to speak. 

"I've heard of the problems here on Ganymede, and my friends and I wish to help you. I'm sure you all know Kunzite and Nephrite, who have been here since the colony was established." There was a bit of mumbling as eyes were cast toward the generals. "Haruka, a soldier from earth, has also agreed to help with the mission." 

Amadahy gestured toward Haruka, a dark look on his face. "How is it that he remains on earth, and gets to fight? We were all sentenced here for just those reasons." 

Endymion glanced at the blonde figure. "Haruka was one of a very few chosen to be broken by the neo-queen," Kunzite said. "Taken into the crystal palace and tortured until all of the fight was washed away, and only a broken shell left in its place. Haruka is still a fighter, but he would not be able to attack the neo-queen because of his fear of her." 

"No surprise that Serenity tortures men," Lono muttered, his large build giving him the appearance of a fearsome warrior. The tension was high in the room, and Haruka forcefully kept herself from erupting and crying that, despite her other crimes, Serenity wouldn't torture someone. 

The neo-queen had turned into a tyrant, but she would never go as far as torturing someone. Haruka had an unfailing loyalty to her leader, and she couldn't understand how someone could accuse Serenity of torture to break a man from his violent temper. Observing the collected group of Ganymede's leaders, Haruka understood how they could believe such lies about the woman, however. Serenity has taken away their lives; exiled them from their home planet for no other reason except that they were a bit more temperamental than other men. 

Could there be a reason the neo-queen was so paranoid? Perhaps she was so enamored of her power that she didn't want there to be any chance that it could be taken from her by the men. If she was taken over by the lure of power, perhaps none of this was Serenity's fault. But was it possible that it was only the attraction of the control? 

As the unified council continued to speak with Endymion, Haruka listened intently for anything that could possibly be useful to her queen. She hadn't been sent on an intelligence mission; only to guard Endymion, but if the chance came up, why not use it? 

By the time the meeting was ended, she had found little of use. She wanted to help the men on Ganymede, yes, but she still had unwavering loyalties toward her queen. Haruka felt oddly useless, not being able to transform and have her powers easily within reach. She could feel the Space Sword ready for her call if she had to fight, and was glad to know that she could wield it even without being transformed. 

Little headway had been made during the conference, but the council had agreed to let Endymion and his small group help fix the domes in any way possible. Leaving the building, Haruka followed the three men of her group. Glancing up toward the clear dome, she felt an odd sense of imprisonment. The only breeze she felt was artificial, and she couldn't read anything off of it. 

She would help the men on Ganymede the best she could without revealing her identity as a female, and one of the council. She moved toward a building she had seen earlier, where the men who had newly come to Ganymede were being held. Now, the younger boys were outside in lines of five, each one looking more nervous than the next. 

"You've been brought here because the neo-queen on earth is a tyrannical woman, wanting females to rule Earth. Now that you've arrived on Ganymede, you'll see just how awful living here is." The man, who was apparently a commander who trained the new arrivals, looked them over carefully. "Unfortunately, the domes are beginning to fail us and it's anyone's guess just how long we'll be able to live on this rock. With the time you have left, I suggest you make the best of it." 

Moving toward them, Haruka clapped a hand on the man's shoulder. "What sort of welcoming speech is that, man? Give the boys a bit of cheer, at least." 

"The hope you wish of them is useless," the man growled, casting a disparaging look at Haruka. "Why would you offer them hope, when there isn't any?" 

She couldn't answer his question, because Haruka herself didn't know why she would suggest giving the boys false hope. It had never been her philosophy in life, of course, so why start now? 

"They deserve something, at least," she muttered. Looking at the fearful faces of the children, she summoned a smile. "I'm going to be trying to save the domes from collapsing, so don't worry. Just get used to life here, and everything will be okay." 

Even as she spoke, Haruka felt the pressure of the air around her, saw the nearly invisible cracks in the dome's structure above her head. There was no telling what would happen, but she and Endymion would try to save the colonies established on the Jovian moon. 

------- 

Author's Note #2: The next chapter will be a bit more exciting. I'm still trying to formulate a plan on how Endymion and the others will keep the colonies from ending. I don't know how many people will read this story, and how many will like it, but it is my newest Sailor Moon fic, and I don't plan on ending it prematurely just because I don't get a good following for it. As long as I keep getting inspiration for this story, I will write, despite people's reactions. 


	3. Et Tu, Brute?

Author's Notes: The title of this chapter (Et Tu, Brute?) comes from the classic, 'Julius Caesar'. The explanation for the choosing of this line is because Brutus (Marcus Junius Brutus) was one of the conspirators who murdered Caesar on the Ides of March. Brutus was a man Caesar had long trusted and treated as a son, but treason can appear in the most innocent of places. In historic accounts, (and in all of those stories in 8th grade literature books) Caesar is said to have resisted the murder (who wouldn't!?) until he saw Brutus, also ready to kill him with his dagger. Caesar ended his struggle with the words, "You too, Brutus?" 

I chose this title because of the treason that appears in this chapter. I hope no one hates me for painting everyone in such a horrible light. 

"Et Tu, Brute?" 

Ever since Adam and Eve had been cast from the Garden, much of life's troubles had fallen on the woman's shoulders. The agonizing pain of childbirth; the annoying onset of one's monthly time; it was all a woman's curse. Men didn't understand how their counterparts suffered, and truthfully, they didn't want to. They liked being ignorant of what a woman had to endure just to make their lives simpler.

Cherry blossoms. The simple scent of their lingering presence had plagued Hirofumi since he'd come to Ganymede. He had enjoyed seeing them fall to the green grass; experiencing the simple beauty with a certain girl he had fallen in love with. Hirofumi was a gentle man, and he wanted to marry Akina after high school, but he had been chosen to be one of the millions to be shipped to Ganymede.

He listened to soft tunes in the privacy of his home, not letting his tender side be known when he was among others. Hirofumi had learned that Akina had become a national celebrity in Japan; taking the islands by storm with her music. Once he had gotten access to her CDs, Hirofumi had felt a bit closer to her. They were illegal on Ganymede, the CDs, but Hirofumi wanted to at least have Akina's voice nearby.

Hirofumi had, unfortunately, learned that Akina had married and had two children, but even that knowledge couldn't stop his love for her. Although he and the others were separated from Earth, they still had feelings and lives.

Knowing that King Endymion's marriage was on the rocks, Hirofumi didn't feel right about broaching the subject of Akina with the man. After all, Endymion was married to the very woman who had separated Hirofumi from the girl he should have married. "Akina..." he whispered, looking at an aged photograph -- one of the very few things from Earth he'd secreted into his space colony home. "How I wish our lives were different; that I was with you back on Earth right now." 

Hearing a knock on the office door, he slid the yellowed photograph beneath a stack of papers, calling out entrance. Walking into the room, Endymion frowned at the man, gesturing toward the window. "Have you seen the new cracks in the dome? It's getting worse day by day, and I'm afraid that my wife will refuse to aid you. Have you thought of any way to help yourselves, Hirofumi?" 

The governor frowned. "Helping ourselves is out of the question, sir. How can we? Serenity has cut off all routes of possible aid, and no one Earth feels enough sympathy to go against your wife's command. I'm sure you recall that Ganymede is cut off from everyone save the supply ships." 

"Of course." Only years of training kept Endymion from breathing heavier because of the thicker atmosphere and reduction of oxygen, but he had seen that it was affecting the 'locals' of Ganymede very quickly. "Haruka and I may have an idea, but it centers on the Golden Crystal -- which is on Earth." 

Shaking his head, Hirofumi looked at the neo-king in confusion. "I don't understand. What good will this Golden Crystal do us -- especially since it's on Earth, and we're here?"

Clearing his throat, Endymion tried to shake off the pall of exhaustion that was plaguing him. "Is there anyone back on Earth that you would wish to see, one last time? Someone that you can trust implicitly with the most important secret of this universe?" 

Frowning, Hirofumi's hand went automatically to the stack of papers under which the photograph of Akina was hidden. "A girl I knew before coming here, but... What good would that do? I don't even know if she'd agree to come here; she's married now, and--" 

"Contact her. Use the secure channel used only by the royal family, and speak with her about what is in your heart. Afterwards, I will speak with this woman and tell her what is expected of her, then I will turn my wife's head so that she will not question the woman's actions." 

Hirofumi told Endymion all of the pertinent information about Akina -- all that he could remember, at least -- and they set the plans into motion. Akina would infiltrate the Crystal Palace and get the Golden Crystal from a secret chamber beneath the palace's foundation. No one in the world save the Senshi and the royal family knew about the Golden Crystal. To any civilians, the neo-queen's Silver Crystal was the only jewel of such power in existence. If they knew that the Golden Crystal, which was of equal or greater power, was also resident, they would be in a panic.

Speaking to his wife, telling her that a woman was going to visit one of the governor's in his last days, was harrowing. Serenity refused to consider it, saying that even a woman who was famous like Akina, and well-loved, shouldn't be allowed on Ganymede. After much arguing, Endymion was finally able to wear down her defenses and the neo-queen relented. Not without many regulations, however. For Akina to enter the Crystal Palace was almost unthinkable, but Endymion was able to coerce his wife into allowing the singer a few moments of luxury.

-------- 

Breaking the connection, Serenity sat back in the plush chair, frowning at the now dark screen that had previously held her husband's face before the background of a Ganymede afternoon. "Do you think he's cheating on you with this Akina?" 

Ice-blue eyes traveled to lock with sympathetic violet ones. The long raven tresses of Sailor Mars' hair brushed the edges of the control panel as she leaned against it. "Don't be foolish," the neo-queen muttered. "Why would Endymion cheat on me? We've much to be content about. Besides, even if he is, it doesn't matter. This Akina is a world-famous singer -- I'm sure she's had many lovers after her husband. If she has turned Endymion's head, it matters little. We are bonded by a thread so tightly it cannot be broken by anything." 

As the neo-queen left the Control Room, Mars stared after her friend. Serenity's icy attitude was only a mask to hide her true fears and insecurities, Mars was sure of it. The neo-queen tried to be brave and, most of the time, she pulled off the image of a tyrant quite nicely, but Mars could tell that somewhere inside, she still longed for her husband's love. If Serenity wanted to deny her true self, Mars wouldn't stand in the way. She enjoyed the image of a tougher, devil-may-care, leader. 

Entering the cool corridors of the palace, Mars headed toward the armory, where she was sure she could find Venus. More often than not, Sailor Venus could be found looking at the Crystal Sword behind its glass case, longing for the days of fighting. 

"Venus," she snapped as she entered the room, fire-engine red heels clacking against the floor. "Have you noticed anything wrong with Serenity?" 

The golden-haired warrior frowned, turning her gaze away from the antique weapon. "What do you mean? Is she ill?" 

"No." A pause. "I think Endymion may be cheating on her, and if my hunch is correct, then it will only hurt Serenity in the end. I don't want her going through that sort of pain." 

A flash of knowing crossed Venus' face. "Strand him on Ganymede with the others?" 

"That was my idea, yes. They're sending up a ship with Akina, one of those pop singers, who used to know the govenor of one of the major cities on Ganymede. If we can get Uranus on that ship, and get both the girls back to Earth safely, we can cut off all routes to and from the space colony. The conditions are getting so bad up there, help won't even have time to arrive before the domes implode, or they all die for lack of useable oxygen." 

"Serenity won't be agreeable. You know she's in love with Endymion; she's gone soft." 

Mars shrugged, smirking only slightly. "Love is a weakness; a liability. She'll only thank us in the end. If we get rid of Endymion and the rest of those violent-prone men, the neo-queen will realize what a good thing we've done. It's really awful to just have them hanging over our heads, anyway." 

Contemplating the idea, Sailor Venus began to see the good points of Mars' plan. There were still a lot of kinks to work out, and Serenity would wish to punish them at first, but over time... Yes, the plan just might work! 

"Count me in," Venus said quickly before she had time to change her mind. "Serenity needs to forget about that husband of hers and start focusing on ruling." 

--------- 

The aircraft had landed, and Hirofumi was one of the first people on the launch pad to greet Akina as she alighted from the craft. "Hirofumi!" the stately woman cried, smiling as she hurled herself into a hug. "It's been so long! How have you been?" 

Standing back slightly, Endymion studied the woman. She looked very childlike, almost like a porcelain doll, but he knew that she had to be at least twenty-five, if not more. Her brown eyes were bright with excitement and anticipation, and she clung to Hirofumi (who looked slightly embarrassed) as if she couldn't bear to let go. 

"It's been too long, Akina." The governor's voice was steady, and he cleared his throat as he stepped back and disentangled himself from the singer's arms. "I never forgot about you. My feelings never disappeared," he said hoarsely as he gazed into eyes that had matured.

Since he had last seen Akina, she had experienced much and grown so that he barely recognized her. He would always know the woman he loved, his soul mate, no matter if eighty years had gone by. "I've listened to your singing; it's amazing. I remember you would sing for me in that gym after school, like it was a private concert just for us." 

The worldly woman didn't allow herself the luxury of a full blush, only a delicate pink flush on her cheeks. "I've missed you," she finally said. "But you know I'm married..." 

"Yes." Hirofumi's earlier excitement had changed to a dead tone. "And have children. That was supposed to be us, but I... My family's legacy, I guess..." 

"It wasn't your fault that you were sent here. If we could do it all over again, I would divorce my husband in a heartbeat. I don't love him, you know. I've waited for you..." A pause, then a shy voice. "I suppose it was foolish, because everyone knows that once a man is shipped to Ganymede, you never see him again." 

Stepping forward, Endymion coughed to draw their attention. "As heartfelt as this is, I suggest we take it someplace more private so that we can discuss what we talked of earlier, ma'am." 

Catching the neo-king's eye, Akina nodded, but her attention didn't waver from the long-lost love she'd finally found again. Endymion understood the thrill of being with a lover, because he'd been away from Serenity's emotions for so long, but there was an important mission at hand.

"What did your husband say about your coming here?" Hirofumi asked as he led the woman into his residence, Endymion following. 

The singer shrugged. "He was upset, of course, but I told him that it was part of a benefit for the men who were unjustly imprisoned here." 

"How is it that you're married, when most of the men left on Earth are merely for servitude?" Endymion questioned.

"I wanted a bit of security," was all Akina would say.

As they settled into the living area of Hirofumi's small but functional apartment, Endymion looked seriously at the woman. "Did you have any trouble obtaining the item we spoke of?" 

"No, sir," she said, removing it from her pocket and handing it to the neo-king carefully. "I had to be careful around your wife and that Sailor Mars; I'm pretty sure they suspected something. What sort of power does this crystal have? It is like the tyrant queen's silver one that rejuvenated the world?" 

Holding the crystal in the palm of his hand, Endymion looked at the precious gem. He hadn't held it in centuries; there being no need when Serenity took care of most everything with her better-known Silver Crystal. "The Golden Crystal holds equal power, and while it is on Earth, it is even stronger than my wife's. This jewel gains its power from Earth, but Serenity's crystal originates from the moon. If I can find a way to fix the flaws the Silver Crystal left in the system of domes here on Ganymede, the Golden Crystal's power should leave the colony well off until even I'm dead, if not longer." 

"The stabilizing power of the Silver Crystal is weakening. Why?" 

Unfortunately, Endymion had no answer for Hirofumi's abrupt question, and told him as much. Little was known about the reasons for the dome's failing, but Endymion would do his best to fix it. Now that he had the power of the Golden Crystal, hopefully he could find a way to correct Serenity's mistakes.

--------- 

Shutting down the connection, Haruka frowned at the now-dark video screen. Mars had just told her of their plan to leave Endymion stranded on Ganymede so that he couldn't spoil Serenity's chances of a true world order. Haruka had known that Mars had a vindictive streak, but nothing like this. Disrupting the marriage of Serenity and Endymion in such a way would be disastrous, and tantamount to treason! 

Leaving the hotel, Haruka headed for Hirofumi's home after checking the time on her watch. The flight had already arrived, and the small group would be at the governor's residence by now, working out the kinks in their plan. Haruka had been ordered to stay away from Akina, because it was possible she would recognize the "man" as one of the Senshi, but this was news that couldn't wait. Endymion had to be informed of the plans against his marriage.

Knocking on the door, Haruka frowned at the white-haired general who opened the door, frowning at her. Kunzite and Nephrite had arrived only moments before the knock had sounded, so Kunzite only had to turn and open the door without any unnecessary movements. He also hadn't had a chance to announce his presence to Akina, but hopefully Nephrite was taking care of the introductions in the next room.

"Why are you here, soldier? Endymion ordered you to remain in your room so that this Earth woman would not recognize you." 

"You're here for her protection against these female-hating men," Haruka reminded him. "I can take care of myself. If Akina has kept Endymion's secret of the Golden Crystal and gone along with the plan this far without any problems, I highly doubt that she'll reveal my presence -- if she can even recognize me." 

Shouldering her way into the apartment, Haruka entered the living area, a fuming Kunzite following. "Majesty, we must speak," she said quickly as she scanned the room for possible threats against any of the occupants, her soldier training kicking in automatically. "There has been news of a dire nature, and you must listen to what I have to say." 

The neo-king sighed in a long-suffering manner, and rose to his feet, lithely pocketing the Golden Crystal. "What's wrong now?" 

"It's of a... private nature, sir. Could we speak outside?" 

It wasn't often that Haruka would hesitate, so Endymion realized that something had to be seriously wrong. Nodding sharply, he excused himself from the rest of the group, and accompanied her outside. "What is it?" he asked as the door closed.

"I've just had a conversation with Sailor Mars, back on Earth. There is a plot to leave you stranded here, while they cut off all and any crafts to this area -- including supply voyagers. She and Sailor Venus believe it better if you and Serenity are separated for good, and after Akina and I are scheduled to return to Earth on the shuttle later today, they are prepared to cut off all communications and contact with the space colonies of Ganymede." 

A shocked look appeared on the neo-king's face. "And my wife? What does Serenity have to say about this insidious plot?" 

"She doesn't know, sir. Mars and Venus are keeping her in the dark because they believe that she'll let her heart rule her head. I'm not even sure if the rest of the Senshi know!" 

Endymion laughed harshly, without mirth. "Serenity hasn't thought with her heart in ages. I'm not even sure she remembers how." 

"I believe that Mars thinks the neo-queen is still in love with you. If that's the case, then it must have at least a grain of truth. If anyone would know Serenity's innermost feelings, it's Sailor Mars." A pause. "I understand that it should be you, as her husband, who is privy to these things, but the circumstances have changed. Surely you can understand Serenity's reluctance to talk with anyone. She's been labeled a tyrant, and is under enormous pressure to continue the ruling of Crystal Tokyo and the rest of Earth. There is no time for romantic gestures or even small hints of what might lie beneath the shield of ice she wears. Can you free her from herself?" 

The dark-haired man frowned, realizing the soldier's words. "If you can get me back to Earth before Mars and Venus close off the space routes, I'll do my best to court and win back the heart of my lady wife. If I can regain her love and that companionship we had so long ago, I'm sure that things will change for this world." "I hope we can pull it off," Haruka muttered.

"But first," Endymion reminded, "I must use the Golden Crystal to save the people of Ganymede." 

------ 

Author's Notes #2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will post the next just as soon as it is written. I'm enjoying this story; it's something new and different. 


	4. Blossoms of Faith

"Blossoms of Faith" 

The warm water of the shower sluiced over Haruka's body as she washed away the week of grime and dirt that had accumulated on Ganymede. The flight back had been uneventful, and she could only hope that Endymion and the generals had managed to make it back to Earth on the shuttle before Mars and Venus could shut down the shipping lanes. It had been a risky venture, and Haruka was infinitely glad that she was back on Earth; back in Crystal Tokyo. 

If the neo-king had made it back to Earth with the two generals, hopefully they could stall -- and end -- Mars' plans to permanently cut off the men's communication with their home planet. A thought had struck Haruka as she'd watched the domed cities fade from sight out the window of the shuttle. Where would the Starlights be sent, if they had remained on Earth? They weren't completely men, and they weren't completely women. 

Michiru and Hotaru had been at the space port to welcome her back home, and they had left as Akina had dodged the quicksilver questions thrown at her by curious reporters. (The most pressing question seemed to be if she was giving up her career in favor of a full-time affair with the neo-king.) Thankfully, Haruka had met her soul mate and adopted daughter and they had fled the scene. Transforming for the first time in a week, Haruka enjoyed the freedom of her 'true' identity. 

Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn had been photographed as they'd left the space port, and speculation had run high through the city about what they'd been doing there. "Security reasons," had seemed to be the most popular excuse, as if Serenity and her guardians worried that Akina had somehow smuggled back one of the hated men. 

Haruka had boarded the shuttle on Ganymede leisurely after the singer was on board, but she hadn't had a chance to make sure Endymion and the two generals were also going along for the ride. It was too dangerous to try to communicate with him, or even search, so Haruka was biding her time in the apartment she'd purchased a few blocks away from the palace. 

It wasn't that she hated living in the palace; she just wanted a place to be free, not constrained by being Sailor Uranus all the time. Ten'ou Haruka, (reported to being the great-great granddaughter of the original F-1 racer) was hoarding the millions her great-great grandmother had earned with her exploits and had no reason to work. She lived with Kaiou Michiru, (so-called great-great granddaughter of the famous artist whose prints hung in various galleries across Japan) who had taken up her great-great grandmother's paintbrush and created beautiful pictures the same way her namesake had. 

No one questioned the two who were carbon copies of their long-dead grandmothers, and it was better that way. Hearing a knock at the door, Haruka looked toward the closed portal from where she was drying herself. "Yes?" she called, knowing it was one of only two people who would enter the apartment unannounced. 

"It's me, Haruka-papa. Serenity-sama called; she wants to know if you can meet her in the throne room in the morning. There's something she needs to talk about." 

Haruka grimaced, toweling her hair dry. "Fine; I'll be there." Although she delighted that Hotaru had taken to calling her "Haruka-papa" (which she hadn't done since before Crystal Tokyo was built) now that she was back on Earth after such a worrisome absence, she couldn't shake off the feelings of annoyance. Why did Serenity want an audience with her so soon after her return? The queen had little respect for others these days, and Haruka's patience with her was wearing thin. 

"I only hope Endymion can court her successfully," she said under her breath. "I'm beginning to really miss the old Usagi." 

-------- 

Takahashi Akina wasn't a woman who usually kept stressful thoughts to herself, but telling her husband about her love for another man was strictly off-limits. The timid man she had married wouldn't protest, however, because he didn't care much for confrontation. Her children would worry that they were losing their mother, and Akina didn't know how to reassure them. She loved her children dearly, of course, and if she hadn't married Katsumoto she wouldn't have them. 

But true love would have to conquer even her feelings for her children. If they were able to cast aside the law that sent all violent-prone men to Ganymede, it was very much possible that Akina might be able to marry Hirofumi. It would create a few problems with the messy divorce from Katsumoto, but… 

"My dear, are you sure you shouldn't rest some more? I'm sure it was a stressful journey from that awful planet. Those space colonies are such an awful idea! Perhaps Serenity needs to step back and reevaluate her mental capacities." 

Akina looked at her husband, smiling stiffly. She wore a lightweight black sleeping robe embroidered with white lilies and her hair was up in a loose bun. "Katsumoto, why did you marry me?" 

The man blinked, looking up from the magazine he'd just picked up from the bedside table. "A-Akina, what sort of question is that? I married you because I love you, of course." 

She sighed, lowering her eyes. "Of course." It was almost an unspoken agreement between them. Katsumoto didn't want to speak about unmanly things like romance and dreams; he only wanted to live for the moments passing. "Were the children behaved during my absence?" 

"Yes, of course." He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, laying his glasses on the table as he perched on the edge of the bed. "They were quite well, the same as they are when you're on tour." 

It was a bit unsettling to know that her children could easily get along without her. Akina knew it was only because they were used to it, but that knowledge didn't lessen the hurt. "Maybe I'll spend a bit more time at home, if I can," she said slowly. 

The Takahashi family owned a small, sensible house in an excellent part of Crystal Tokyo. Akina's two children -- Kunikida [a boy; 10 years old], and Iku [a girl; 14 years old] -- enjoyed their life, and had never questioned why their mother was so popular when no one else's was. They had always looked out for each other, probably because their mother's fame had left them an easy target for the dirt-sniffing tabloids. 

Akina's trip to Ganymede had brought in much publicity -- maybe too much. She didn't want her career to get so involved that it affected her children's school life, but there was no way of knowing what the future would bring. Leaving the room as Katsumoto settled into bed, Akina went to check on the children who were sleeping peacefully, then downstairs to the family room. 

Each night, after her family went to sleep, Akina would take a bit of personal time and indulge in a bit of selfishness. Putting on soft flute music and meditating until the sun rose was her only way of dealing with the day's stressful events. She would go through her day with little sleep, and she liked it that way. When she slept, Akina drifted back into the past, into Hirofumi's arms, and was reminded of what she would never have again. Staying awake was safer, and her husband had never questioned her habits, much to her relief. Akina would have been hard-pressed to explain any of it to him. 

-------- 

Haruka's audience with the queen was tension-filled as she waited in the antechambers of Serenity's suite of rooms. Normally, Serenity would have a meeting in the imposing throne room, but for one of her Senshi, her living area in the east wing of the palace would do nicely. 

Standing at attention at one of the windows, Haruka peered out to see the robin's-egg blue sky and the beautiful flowers of the palace gardens. The stunning scene set the stage for a confrontation that Haruka wasn't sure she wanted to be involved in Serenity's anger when the neo-queen found out about the plans of Mars and Venus. 

Looking toward the connecting door as the elegantly-dressed queen stepped through, Haruka sent her a tight smile. Their relations had been strained ever since Serenity had scoffed that Neptune and Uranus should live exclusively in the palace instead of putting on a fake image outside of the royal barriers. "Majesty," Uranus greeted, sketching a short bow of respect and loyalty. 

"Sailor Uranus," Serenity said briefly, moving to step a few feet in front of the soldier of wind. "How was your trip to Ganymede? Pleasant, I hope." 

The woman frowned. "Pleasant? Certainly not, my queen. No disrespect meant, but how can you live with that on your conscience each day?" 

Blue eyes flashing, Serenity shook her head sharply. "I'm certain I don't know what you mean. Calm yourself, Uranus, and speak wisely. You may be my guardian, but there are others who won't speak against my ways." 

Shifting nervously, not something she did often, Uranus lowered her eyes. "Highness, there are extenuating circumstances that you don't understand…" 

"Oh? Like what?" she snapped. 

"The men on Ganymede have lives; they care for women back on Earth. Maybe it's a mother, or a high-school sweetheart, but they're living, breathing individuals. How can you ship them off like cattle to the meat market and just forget about them?" 

"All too easily, I'm afraid. They are a danger to us and themselves. What sort of queen would I be if I let them remain with the females here on Earth, it's possible that those they cared for could be hurt." 

"How so?" 

"These men are very violent; that's why they were sent away. If they have some sort of a mind sickness, and they were around a female, that woman could be seriously injured, or even killed. I won't have that on my conscience." 

"What you're saying is," Haruka said slowly, "that if the women are hurt or killed, it would be because the men were angry at you." 

The queen's eyes met her soldier's, and she nodded briefly. "Of course. And how would that define me? It would be an awful revolt; we couldn't fight back." 

Uranus stared at the queen, seeing that she had let the power go to her head. Where was the innocent, big-hearted Usagi that had led the Senshi against countless enemies, winning because of her soft feelings for those she was up against? The early days, when the team had first formed, had been the best. Admittedly, Uranus and Neptune hadn't wanted to trust the lesser-experienced Senshi who were more or less awkward teenagers barely getting by in battle, but they had understood after a time. 

Challenging Usagi for her right to the throne had been the only way the two older soldier's had been able to determine if the so-called warriors would be able to stand their own in a fight. They had been pleasantly surprised when Sailor Moon had successfully defeated them in a mock-battle. If Sailor Moon hadn't been skillful enough, she would have been severely injured or even killed by the attacks they'd used. It was a necessary fight; one that had set the stage for future events, perhaps. Would Serenity be so cold-hearted now if they hadn't made her prove her worth? 

The feelings of guilt and the what ifs would get them nowhere, of course. "Serenity, I only ask that you reconsider what you've done. Two hundred years exiled away from Earth? Maybe it's enough; maybe the damage has been done." 

It wasn't often that Uranus would lower herself to beg for others -- even for herself -- but she knew that the men didn't deserve the fate they'd been doled out. At Serenity's thunderstruck look, she knelt quickly. "Forgive me, but I only thought--" 

"You aren't supposed to think," Serenity grated out. "You've been one of my most trusted warriors for centuries. Is that to change now, Uranus?" 

"No, Highness." Keeping her head bowed, Uranus was careful not to anger the queen any further. Serenity's ways weren't right, but the soldier of wind knew that she had to remain loyal to Serenity if she wanted to find a way to change the men's situation. She could only hope that Endymion would manage to court his wife once again and win her favor, changing her attitude for the better. Love changed a person, right? 

Wrapping up her audience with the queen, Haruka made her way down the lonely corridors of the palace. Little headway had been made in her meeting with Serenity, and it had taken too much of her day. 

------- 

_ The dark shadows lengthened as night crept closer, but it was still day. How could it be night already? Stepping back from the cliff, where she could hear the crashing waves beneath the edge, Uranus stared up at the dark sky. There was no moon, no sun, no stars -- only darkness. Everything she had ever cherished was gone… _

Crashing waves below her cried out in a melancholy tone; their mistress was gone. The soldier of the sea had been felled in battle; slain by her queen. Uranus knew of the tragedies all across the earth; her heart was breaking from the awful things she'd heard. But there was nothing she could do. For all of her "superpowers," Uranus, Ten'ou Haruka, was just as helpless as the rest of the world. 

The only thing visible above head was Ganymede -- showing itself and claiming righteousness over the planet that had denied its people shelter. The end was coming, Uranus could feel it drawing ever closer. 

She could feel the death, the hurt, the pain… Would the suffering ever end? 

------- 

Jerking up from sleep, Akina looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings, confused from the dream she'd just experienced. She studied the shadowy shapes of the room she was in, recognizing the family room. She had been slumped on the floor, having drifted off while she had been meditating. Soft music still played on the stereo, but she didn't have the strength to move and turn it off. 

Why had she dreamt that she was Sailor Uranus? No- she hadn't been Uranus, she had… felt the woman's feelings. The woman's pain, her confusion. Akina didn't know why she had experienced such a vivid dream, but she felt frightened. She had never believed in the prophetic power of dreams, and she didn't now, but she couldn't shake off the odd feeling. 

Akina wasn't a religious person, so she couldn't pray to whatever god or deity she might worship, but there was one place she could go for answers, right or wrong. Anyone growing up in the 30th century knew that if you had a question concerning the Senshi, you went right to the root: Neo-Queen Serenity. 

Easily avoiding her husband's questions, she made her way to the palace gates. "What is your business here?" one of the guards demanded. 

"I've come to consult the queen about a dream I've had," Akina said strongly. 

"Go to a palm-reader for that sort," the second guard muttered. "The queen is far too busy to be bothered with a simple dream." 

"I am Takahashi Akina," she said, straightening to her full height. "The dream I've experienced is about the end of the world, and one of Her Majesty's most trusted warriors' feelings upon this event. Is it not necessary to speak with Serenity about such happenings? It is law, last I heard." 

The guards looked at each other nervously. "Yes, but Her Highness is busy at the moment…" 

Uncertainty tinged the guard's voice, as if she wasn't sure which choice to make. "I'll check with the queen," the other guard said as she headed inside the palace. 

Standing in the hot sun, outside the palace gates, Akina frowned at the structure in front of her. It was a symbol of Serenity's ultimate power, so that no one would forget just who their ruler was. As the guard came out after an hour of waiting, stressed look on her face, Akina looked at her expectantly. "The queen will see you now, but make it quick. Serenity doesn't have time to deal with foolish interruptions." 

Entering the cool interior of the air-conditioned palace, Akina crossed the threshold of the throne room apprehensively. Her eyes caught on the elegantly dressed queen, who sat on a bejeweled throne, her lips thin. "Closer," she said loudly, motioning for Akina to move further into the room. "Now. What is this about a dream?" 

Akina cleared her throat nervously, and smiled a bit sickly. "I've seen the end of the world in my dream, and the emotions of honored Sailor Uranus were somewhat channeled to me." 

Serenity frowned, shaking her head. "You've interrupted my busy day for this trivial piece of information? Dreams of 'the end' are a million a day! If this is all you came for, please leave." 

Frowning, Akina shook her head. "But I--" 

"Enough! Leave, now. This is pointless. Just because you're a famous singer does not give you the right to speak foolishly in my court!" 

Understanding that the queen's anger could mean a jail sentence or worse, Akina left. She wasn't able to shake off the feeling that everything wasn't right, but she knew better than to confront the queen any further. Where else could she go for answers? 

------- 

The last thing Michiru had expected was to see a bedraggled waif standing on her doorstep in the middle of the night, rain coming down in torrents. "Who…?" she began, but was pushed aside as the woman forced herself into the apartment. 

"Please, miss, I must speak with Ten'ou Haruka. He lives here, doesn't he?" 

In her time on Ganymede, knowing about the plot against Endymion, Akina had never been informed that Haruka was really female, or Sailor Uranus. Therefore, she was still under the impression that Haruka, who had guarded the neo-king, was really a man. "Your husband; I must speak with him. I know it's late, but I… I had nowhere else to go." 

Studying her briefly, Michiru saw that the woman was dressed in an expensive pants suit, and her now-tangled hair sported a highly-valued diamond-encrusted clip. "Haruka is out. Who are you, and what do you want with-- him?" 

"My name is Takahashi Akina; I met him while he was on a guarding mission on Ganymede. I've recently had a dream about Sailor Uranus and the end of the world, but Her Majesty refuses to listen. I can't speak of this to my husband, and I must tell someone who will believe me! The feelings in the dream were so real; the destruction so vivid…" 

Relaxing her hold on her transformation wand, Michiru studied the woman more carefully. Although the night was stormy, and the woman was soaked, it was still obvious that she was of good breeding; used to money. "If you'd like to wait until Haruka returns," she said slowly, "I can allow you to clean up and dry off. My adopted daughter is sleeping, however, so I'll have to ask you to be quiet." 

Nodding, Akina smiled tremulously. "Thank you, ma'am." She bowed deeply. "I was beginning to think that no one would listen to me, and that dream is scaring me." 

"We'll talk it over with Haruka; that should put any of your doubts to rest." 

After she showed Akina the bathroom where she could clean herself up, and found her an old pair of sweats to wear while her clothes were drying, Michiru called her partner on the communicator. Haruka had been on duty at the palace, but this seemed to be far more important. 

Sitting on the couch, with Haruka and Michiru sitting in chairs across the room, Akina smiled tightly after revealing the contents of the dream. "It's foolish, I know, but--" 

"Nothing this serious could ever be foolish," Haruka said, pinning the girl with a stern look. "These feelings you say Uranus experienced -- they were vivid?" 

"Yes, very much so! I could almost say that I felt them for myself, except I know that Sailor Uranus was the one who had that enormous pain." 

Michiru bowed her head. "I had thought the dreams were over," she said softly. "Only now, someone else has them." 

"Michiru!" Haruka snapped, glaring at her lover. "You needn't bother Akina with our problems." 

Akina looked at them expectantly. "These dreams have happened before?" 

"Michiru and I have had similar experiences, yes," Haruka said slowly. "It's only today that we've heard that anyone else has had the dreams." 

"Is it anything to worry about, do you think?" 

Michiru got to her feet, smiling tightly. "If the dreams came to be nothing when we had them, it's likely that they're nothing more than an overactive imagination on your part. I'm sure all of us have dreamed of being one of the legendary Senshi at one time or another." 

Nodding slowly, Akina looked down sheepishly. "Forgive me for disturbing the two of you… It was just so vivid, and Her Majesty wouldn't listen to my words." 

"Serenity can be very close-minded," Haruka said, patting the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry about it; we'll take of this. If the dreams come again, any differently, please don't hesitate to contact us." 

It wasn't flirting, not by any means, but Michiru still ushered Akina out of the apartment as soon as her clothes were dry and the rain had slacked off. "Worried for the girl?" she grated out, frowning at her lover. 

"Michiru, please," Haruka said, stress and tiredness in her voice. "If the dreams are returning, coming to someone who isn't a Senshi, don't you think that means trouble? As long as it was just us getting the dreams, we could fight it. But an innocent civilian is involved this time. We can't just ignore it!" 

"We didn't ignore it the last time. We fought the silence -- the Messiah -- and we won. Don't you recall? Saturn is here now because of--" 

"Because of Serenity," Haruka broke in. "But that girl, that innocent hearted child, is no longer! Our queen has been tainted by the evil of this world, and become an oppressor herself. How can we hope to change the dreams without her help?" 

Saying nothing, Michiru relented to her companion's better wisdom. Takahashi Akina wasn't involved with Haruka, she knew that. Haruka might like to flirt, but she wouldn't cheat on the one she was committed to. She had just been showing friendly caring; that was all. Feeling foolish, Michiru began cleaning what was already clean. The apartment was already spotless, but it was a nervous habit that hadn't quite left her. 

"If the silence comes," Haruka said as she came up behind Michiru and wrapped her arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck, "then we'll fight it together. I refuse to be left behind again, like I was at the cathedral." 

The memories hit Michiru like a rock. Dying; seeing Uranus' horrified face; knowing that she'd left her lover behind… "Not again," she whispered. "I won't let go." 

Deserting Haruka once had been bad enough; Michiru wouldn't go through it again. If death wanted to claim her, it would have to take both or none. She was far too involved in Haruka's life to let a mere thing like death separate them. "Why would Serenity ignore Akina's dream, though?" Haruka wondered aloud. "If she's so worried about the men attacking, couldn't she take that as a sign?" 

There was no time for Michiru to answer as their communicators began beeping. Answering, Michiru frowned at the grainy image of Sailor Mars. "What's going on?" 

"Where the hell is Haruka?" Mars cried, the expletive out of character for her. "She's supposed to be in the east wing, and it's empty! Why is Serenity unguarded?" 

Haruka took Michiru's hand gently, and moved the communicator so that Mars could see the forbidding expression she wore. "There was something important to take care of here. Is it all right if I take a bit of personal time? Guarding isn't my job." 

"It's a full-time job!" Mars snapped. "What excuse would you give if Serenity was attacked and killed tonight, when you were supposed to be watching her? 'I was busy'? You're too lax in your duties, soldier. If you can't be responsible enough, you can be replaced." 

"All of the men are stranded on Ganymede, just the way you wanted it," Michiru reminded her. "There is little danger to the queen at this point." 

"Unseen enemies strike when you least expect it!" Mars shrieked, almost hysterical in her anger. 

Haruka could almost envision flames dancing in Mars' violet eyes as she lectured them like a mother would a particularly truant child. Relenting only to calm the fire warrior's ire, Haruka went back to her duties at the palace after a heartfelt goodbye with her love. If the end was near, she wouldn't miss any opportunity to tell Michiru how she felt. 

------ 

Katsumoto recognized a change in his wife, but he knew that Akina wouldn't speak of it. Acting carefully around her, he went about his daily routine with little change. If she was upset with him, she would speak of it in due time, and he did his best to give her back her usual happiness. But flowers and candy weren't enough this time; not even a solo debut on one of Japan's most popular talk shows could get Akina to open up to her husband. 

It had taken him a lot of time and money to get her a guest spot on '_Japan's Crystal_', where she sang her latest single for an audience of millions, but even that hadn't softened her shell. Whatever was bugging Akina, it wasn't her husband's doing, he finally realized. So what was it? 

Cornering her in their room one afternoon, he shook his head. "This has to stop, Akina. What has you so upset? I'd like to help, if you'd let me." 

She frowned, saying testily: "Please don't, Katsumoto. You've done so much already. The spot on _Japan's Crystal_ was quite thrilling, a once-in-a-lifetime event. You're the greatest husband, and I wouldn't trade our relationship for anything." A pause. "The things that I'm dealing with don't have anything to do with you or the children, but they won't go away on their own. And, to be truthful, I'm not even sure how to make it stop, or how it started." 

"Then let me--" 

"No, Katsumoto," she said sternly, but lovingly. "I understand that you care, and I'm glad of it, but please. Let me handle this myself." 

If Akina could explain to her husband what was happening, she would, but it just didn't seem possible. It had been two months since the first dream, and each night after that, she had dreamt again. The same dream, over and over again. It was stressful, and Akina didn't know how long she could continue in the same routine of trying to ignore it throughout the day but always knowing that it would appear at night. 

Going to Haruka and Michiru was her only outlet, but even that didn't help. She could tell them that the dream kept repeating itself, but it didn't make it go away. She watched the news reports about Ganymede being cut off from Earth by two 'well-meaning' Senshi who went unnamed, and she knew that the women on Earth were angry. 

Akina herself dearly missed Hirofumi, and hoped that he was doing all right on the Jovian moon. With all communication halted, she had no way of knowing if anyone was even still alive up there, but it was illegal to try to communicate with the men. She cursed Serenity each day, but knew that the self-concerned women wouldn't raise a finger to help anyone but herself. 

The woman couldn't help but feel guilty about how she was living her life. She was married to Katsumoto, and truly cared for him, but she had always known that it was Hirofumi that she really loved. Akina had had two children with Katsumoto, but it was Hirofumi's child that she had really wanted. Unfortunately, everything that she wanted to experience with Hirofumi was, instead, being experienced with Katsumoto. 

Her husband was a kind man, and Akina didn't want to hurt him. But how could she live with her love for Hirofumi, knowing that she'd never have him? Especially after the Senshi had cut off all communication with Ganymede and its people. 

------- 

The pathway to the lake was overgrown with weeds; unused except very rarely by a single person. The only parks left in Crystal Tokyo were covered with a thin crystalline dome to keep out the elements, but this bit of nature was left undisturbed thanks to Sailor Saturn's request. As she picked her way carefully down the dirt path, brushing aside branches and weeds in her way, she recalled the reason she had asked Serenity to spare this certain area. 

Before Tomoe Hotaru's life had become consumed by evil and danger, she had experienced very few happy moments. One of the ones she remembered best, it was with her mother, at this lake. They had had a picnic, beautiful in its simplicity, and they had laughed together. Standing now at the edge of the lake, Saturn could see in her mind's eye the way she and her mother had laughed together as their wide-brimmed hats were swept off their heads toward the water. 

They had ran to the water's edge, accidentally going into the water and getting soaked. The hats had been lost, but they had enjoyed the moment, laughing together about looking like cats caught in a rainstorm. So little of Saturn's memories of her 'past' life were happy, so she was glad that Serenity had agreed to preserve this place. 

Life in Crystal Tokyo was quickly becoming a chore, thanks to the queen's new way of ruling, and Saturn liked to get away. If Usagi's attitude had been anything like Serenity's was today, Hotaru knew that she would have died when Uranus and Neptune wanted to kill her for being the 'Messiah.' Luckily, that younger version of the queen had been kind-hearted and had even taken blows meant for the confused Hotaru. 

Hearing her communicator beeping, summoning her attention, Saturn cursed savagely -- quite out of character for her -- as she flipped it open. Instead of a call to arms, as she halfway expected, it was a summoning. All of the Senshi were to meet at the palace, for a council meeting that was to take place once they were all assembled. 

'What now?' Saturn wondered in irritation as she trudged back toward the glittering, ostentatious palace. Even a few moment's rest was too much to ask for, it seemed. Almost feeling as if she were a prisoner in a containment camp, Saturn returned to the palace and went to the queen's chambers. 

The circular, oppressive room in the west wing of the palace, below ground, that had once been the council's meeting place was closed off. The less rooms that needed to be taken care of, the better, the queen said. Meeting in the sitting room of her suite was easier, and tea could be prepared in the nearby mini-kitchen. 

Sitting on a mat, glancing around at the others, Saturn cast a wary glance at the queen. Everyone else had been assembled by the time Saturn had arrived, and she hoped that Serenity wouldn't grow angry that she had been a bit late. A servant set down the tea service on the low Japanese-style table that the Senshi sat around, bowing deeply before leaving the room without a sound. 

As right-hand to the queen, Sailor Mars poured the tea for everyone and served the sugar cookies that the maid had included in the setting. After everyone had sipped at their tea delicately, Serenity's frown encompassed the entire table. "I'm certain you're all aware that communications have been cut off between Ganymede and Earth," she began. Turning her gaze to Sailor Mars and Venus, she let a slim hand rest on the rim of her teacup. "Why?" 

One word, spoken harshly, and anyone else would be scrambling for an excuse. Instead, Mars faced her without fear. "It was for the best, Your Highness. Regretfully, King Endymion could not get off Ganymede with the shuttle that took Akina and Uranus, but I'm certain you'll learn to live without him. He was only slowing you down." 

Unfortunately, although Mars kept her cool and didn't scramble for an excuse nervously, she also didn't choose her words wisely. "Do you suggest, Mars, that I was mistaken in marrying Endymion?" The queen's words were full of ice as she glared at the warrior of fire. "You really should have spoken up sooner if you resented my choice of husband." 

"It isn't that I resent Endymion," Mars said slowly, "I just feel that there are better ways of ruling this kingdom. If a husband isn't poking his nose into your business, it will be easier to regulate the kingdom's goings-on." 

Serenity frowned. "And, because of your concern, you've stranded my husband on Ganymede with no hope of getting home?" Her voice became stronger, edged with iron in her anger. "Don't you think it should have been my decision? You've become far too sure of yourself, Sailor Mars, and I don't appreciate you making choices for me!" 

"Your Highness," Jupiter said slowly, recognizing the tension in the room. "If I might speak…" At Serenity's nod, the brunette smiled sickly. "I understand that this bit of news might only make the situation worse, but there have been reports over the last few months since Sailor Uranus and Takahashi Akina returned from Ganymede that Neo-King Endymion has been spotted in Hong Kong and different areas in America." 

The queen frowned. "Why has this not been brought to my attention before?" 

"It's hard to keep track of each report that comes in across the globe," Neptune said before Jupiter had a chance to respond. "If we bothered you with each little thing before reading it ourselves, you'd never have any time for yourself. It takes us a bit of time to read each report, which is why you're only now just hearing of this." 

Clearing her throat, Serenity reigned in her annoyance as she lifted her cup to her lips. After taking a healthy drink, she smiled tensely at the collected Senshi. "Running an entire kingdom -- an entire world -- is not an easy task. That is why I have the seven of you. I know that I could never do all of this myself. However, when important facts are kept from me, it could very well become an international incident. How do you think all of this reflects on me, as a leader? I didn't even know that my own husband had been spotted on Earth!" 

A pause, and the queen added: "How is it that Endymion got off Ganymede? The flights were stopped after the one carrying Uranus left." 

"One supply flight from Hong Kong escaped our notice," Sailor Venus informed her. "We didn't think anything of it after it returned, but apparently the king found a way to hitch a ride." 

Sighing, Serenity shook her head. In a tired voice, she told them, "I will speak to the appointed govenor of Hong Kong. Who is it?" 

"Fai Shen," Mars told her. "He is one of the descendants of China's former emperor." 

Serenity had appointed governor's for each continent and, later, there appeared self-appointed governor's for each city or capital. The queen knew it was too much for her to rule completely by herself, so she had allowed others to take over the separate areas of the world. Speaking to this Fai Shen of Hong Kong would be fairly easy, she supposed. Certainly he had to be loyal to the crown, or she never would have allowed his ruling of Hong Kong. 

"In two day's time, I will travel to meet with Fai Shen," Serenity said. "Once I return, we will continue this discussion. Unfortunately, your punishment will have to wait until I comfirm or deny that my husband is on Earth." Looking at Sailors Mars and Venus, she shook her head. "The two of you have caused me problems I never would have expected." 

The two Sailors mumbled apologies, but the queen ignored them. She was too busy planning what to do next to bother with the women who would be dealt with later after she determined her husband's whereabouts. 

-------- 

Author's Notes: I know, there was little about Endymion in this chapter, but he'll show in the next chapter. A few scenes on Ganymede, perhaps, showing the conditions there. Keep in mind that it has been about four months since Haruka and Akina returned from Ganymede. Months that Endymion could have been living on Earth, biding his time until he can successfully win his wife's heart again.


	5. Our Home

"_Our Home_"

The halls of Erah's council room were conspicuously silent; the only sounds were those of recordings of birds chirping being piped in from hidden speakers. The noise was to give the illusion of nature, of Earth's bounty just outside the window, but to Hirofumi it was a pointless endeavor. Even with the domes cracking more day by day, the artificial 'beauty' was still functioning needlessly. For him to hear the artificial sounds and the smell the unscented 'fresh' air that was generated by millions of multi-functional oxygen machines beneath the domed cities was an exercise in futility.

No one on Ganymede knew how much time they had, but with communications cut off completely with Earth, it was considered dangerous to speculate on the time frame they were facing. The unified council had spoken briefly about the various avenues open to them, but nothing concreted had solidified itself. They were, for all intents and purposes, completely trapped on the Jovian moon with no way of contacting the outside world.

Hirofumi hadn't expected to find himself pressured by the demands of the rest of the council, but they all looked to him as a sort of god in these rough times. As leader of the capital city, Hirofumi should have a bit of influence with Serenity, but that wasn't to be. Even for all of his bluster, Hirofumi could not even speak to the neo-queen thanks to her soldiers efforts.

The younger men on Ganymede had barely had a chance to live, but even if they had, it would have been a lackluster existence on the barren rock. Serenity's influence and cruel edict had sent countless innocents to the foreign world where they had to eke out a lonely existence in a world devoid of fun and frolic. p ddNow that the added stress of potential world destruction had fallen on the shoulders of everyone on Ganymede -- but none so pressed upon as Hirofumi himself -- life would take a change toward harsher, more worrisome conditions. If the domes continued to crack at the pace they had, life would cease to exist the moment too much pressure was exerted from the outside. One well-placed hit from space debris could crack open Erah's dome, precipitating a chain reaction with the rest of the connected domes.

------------

The orange and pink hues of the sunset had left the neo-queen with a feeling of disquiet. She had recently arrived in Hong Kong, just in time to witness the sun sinking below the horizon, and was now in the Ming Hotel, one of the best-known hotels in the city. Instead of meeting with Fai Shen, as she'd planned, Serenity's plans had been set off by the governor's meetings that had been scheduled far before she had wanted to speak with him. Even the neo-queen had to wait in line to speak to such a busy man.

"Forgive our leader, Highness," the smallish, quiet Oriental woman who had been put into the queen's employ said with a bow. "Fai Shen cannot be everywhere at once, and many things concerning the future of China need his attention. He will be with you shortly; a few days, at most."

Frowning, Serenity looked the woman over. In a city filled with the Asian people, they had all blended together to look the same to her, but something about this woman, who was called Li Shi-ren, had struck her as odd. "Li Shi-ren, surely you know that I cannot be kept waiting here for days. It is of utmost importance that I speak with Fai Shen as quickly as possible. If matters of China's well-being keep him busy, then I must speak with someone else who has the information I seek. Do you know what I am here for?"

"Yes, ma'am. Everyone in Hong Kong knows why our queen has come to our humble city."

Serenity nodded briefly. "Then is there anyone else who knows what I need to find out?"

A confused and thoughtful look came over Li Shi-ren's face. "In China, information is not easy to get, miss. For anyone to know about your husband…" she shook her head. "If Fai Shen has the information, it is up to him to share it."

"I don't understand," she said slowly. "Is there not anyone else in Hong Kong who could know the information I seek? Someone who I can meet with right away."

Li Shi-ren bowed low, regret expressed in her dark eyes. "I am sorry, Majesty, but Fai Shen is one of the only men in Hong Kong who could have helped you with this. Others know so little."

Serenity could see that only Fai Shen -- whom she had yet to meet -- held the ultimate power in Hong Kong, perhaps all of China. He controlled even the information on the streets, and that was a heavy order in itself. But to rule China at the same time as all of these other exploits? Fai Shen was a man of insurmountable means; a man who knew what he wanted and had succeeded in his lifetime. Few others could claim such successes, especially if they didn't have the longevity of life that Serenity and her Senshi did.

Li Shi-ren left the room at Serenity's request to find a bit of sustenance for the weary queen. After traveling all the way from Crystal Tokyo, she was ready for a long nap, but there was a whole stack of paperwork awaiting her in the adjoining office.

Growing restless, the queen stepped outside of the suite of rooms, prepared to go downstairs and find out what was taking Li Shi-ren so long, but furtive whispers stopped her. The conversation was one of secret words; one that they didn't want overheard. "The queen is in Hong Kong," one woman said. Using her rudimentary knowledge of the language and dialect, Serenity picked out key phrases of the conversation.

"She'll bring war if she knows…"

"The light of a single candle can't stand up against the blazing inferno of a bonfire…"

The cryptic words met Serenity's listening ears, but she understood little of it. Committing the voices to memory so that she might know them later if she encountered them somewhere else, she ducked back into her suite of rooms. Was it rebels plotting against her? But what was the deal with the words about candles and a bonfire? Did they plan to burn down the hotel with her in it…?

"Chinese were always too confusing!" the Japanese woman muttered as she resolved not to let it bother her. After she met with Fai Shen, she would leave China and get back to her duties in Tokyo. Although Serenity was used to travel, being an important personage in the 30th century, she had never quite found a place she liked as much as her home city.

Crystal Tokyo, known as Neo-Tokyo to outsiders, was the shining jewel of the century, of the millennium, and everyone knew that was solely because of the neo-queen's power. If Serenity hadn't been such an influence over the rest of the world, she wouldn't have gained such authority. She had mostly gained her command because of the Silver Crystal's power, but contributed much of the rest to herself and not the family jewel.

Waiting for her meeting with Fai Shen, Serenity wondered idly why she had put a man into power. Had it been a lapse in judgment on that day? Pulling out a map of China, Serenity perused the basic names and map area. The town of Chongqing was farther away than she had anticipated, but according to previous reports, it was Fai Shen's birthplace. Next to the Yangtze River, the city was a major tourist attraction -- at least, it had been. The years of history behind its creation hadn't stood the test of time, and now it was little more than a small dot on the map. p ddThe large city of Chongqing had found itself without a source of income after major flooding in the Yangtze River almost a century ago, leaving the tourist attraction drenched in the river's water. Fai Shen had known nothing of his city's great past, only wanting to leave it behind and gain great power. He had successfully completed his goals, but Serenity could not recall why.

---------

The soft strains of flute music were piped into the meticulously cared for garden, which would have soothed Serenity's soul as she walked the pathway -- if she were looking for that sort of contentment, which she wasn't.

"Fai Shen," she said strongly, catching sight of a toned back in front of a rose bush.

The man turned, smiling in welcome. "Your Majesty," he said, nodding at Li Shi-ren, who had shown Serenity the way. "I've heard many stories of the great neo-queen's exploits; even more so about how the men were unfairly sent away."

The queen frowned, hearing the mocking tone in Fai Shen's voice. She studied him briefly. A high forehead and beady eyes; hair cropped nicely. He wore a red silk robe; backdated to the days of emperors. "Why do you remain on Earth -- and with such power? Surely I didn't allow this."

Shrugging, Fai Shen reached out to caress the velvety soft petals of a dark red rose. "Not even you can account for the actions of everyone on Earth. Can you truly wield such power? No. So don't think yourself a failure for my self-serving actions."

"But how…"

"Did I gain such a seat of power without your knowledge? How did I remain on Earth?" He laughed. "Your power doesn't reach everywhere, fair queen. Surely you expected there to be rebels who would contest your actions."

"Of course, but I had thought them all to be dealt with. You are one of these rebels; a ruler of China?"

"A scary thought, is it not, highness? For a rebel like myself to rule one of the world's most powerful countries. All of China answers to me; a lowly village rebel."

"How did my sentries not root you and yours out and reclaim China for our own use?"

Plucking the rose from the bush, Fai Shen deliberately pricked his thumb with one of the sharp thorns, watching in rapt attention at the droplet of blood that ran down his finger. "The mountains of China are full of places to hide."

"How are you ruler of China?" Serenity asked again, frustrated that the self-important man was refusing her questions. If she had thought to bring along even one of her guardians, the man would not be so forward. For a queen -- especially one who was resented -- to journey out without her protectors was foolish, but Serenity had only thought of news of her husband.

Fai Shen smirked, shaking his head. "I am only a figurehead; my Empress Lei truly rules over the people."

"Empress Lei?" Serenity wondered aloud. "I have not heard of this name. I do not pay attention to Chinese government, but…"

The man tenderly sucked at the wound on his finger, understanding her confusion. "Not many people know of Lei's existence, because she tries to keep to herself. I was chosen by my beautiful wife to be the figurehead of China's ruling. So often, women are ridiculed for trying to rule over China. Years of history have proven that if a man is not ruler of China, bad things will happen. So if the people knew of Lei, it would be very inauspicious. Don't you agree?"

Serenity frowned, surprised by this new change of events. "So Lei is the true ruler of China. This is good; at least I know I haven't made a mistake. Why did my Senshi even think that you were the governor, Fai Shen? How have you fooled even them?"

"Lei cannot rule openly here in China, because of years of restrictions placed upon the women. I am the figure of power, but in truth I have very little of it."

The queen could not figure how such a man -- who surely had to be timid by nature -- had been able to make all of China bend to his will. If this Empress Lei was truly behind all of China's ruling and Fai Shen was only a trophy ruler, then things weren't as she had expected in Hong Kong. Even Li Shi-ren was frightened of Fai Shen's power, when apparently there was none.

Did Lei control everything, using Fai Shen as a puppet whose strings she controlled? Or was there something far more sinister beneath the ruling of China? "Japan's ruling is open and forthright," she said strongly. "Why do the people of China make their empress cower so that no one knows of her power; her existence?"

"Lei wishes it--"

"Fai Shen!" The man stilled, sinking to his knees automatically so that his forehead pressed against the cool tile of the ground. "What lies are you telling this woman? Our queen cannot be lied to!"

"Empress of Heaven, I was only--"

"You speak out about things of which you have no knowledge, Fai Shen. Go inside and allow me to speak with Her Majesty alone."

Bowing rapidly, the man fled, showing his true nature. When poised as a powerless figurehead, he put on a show of being brave and holding all of China in his hands, but when faced with Empress Lei who held the true power, Fai Shen was a timid mouse.

Studying the empress, Serenity smiled tightly. Lei was a smallish woman, traditionally Oriental with lips that curled into a soft welcoming smile as she bowed to the neo-queen. Wearing a dress of turquoise silk, Lei was a beauty, her hair pulled up in an intricate design ornamented with bejeweled butterflies.

"Your Highness, it is good to finally have an audience with you, although this is not the way I would expect."

Getting right to the point, Serenity did not allow the woman time for idle chitchat. "Why do you hide yourself away and allow Fai Shen the extent of power that he has? It is foolish to hide your very existence from the people who need your ruling."

"Do you know of China's history in recent years, Highness? It is far wiser to send Fai Shen into the public view if I want to continue ruling as I always have. In the beginning, I tried to rule as myself, but the people did not want to accept me. If you hadn't become queen, if your husband had ruled exclusively, I think that the false figurehead would not have been necessary. But as all of this stands, I cannot be public with my ruling of China."

Lei's words reminded Serenity of her goal. "I have come to Hong Kong seeking my husband, not to get into an argument about the ruling of China. Where can I find the king, Empress? Word has it that he hopped a supply flight that came here from Ganymede."

Frowning, Lei focused on the woman's worried expression. For all that Serenity was portrayed as a cold-hearted woman, she did care for her husband's safety. "I have not heard of the neo-king for many months, Majesty. I was not even aware that he traveled to the space colony. Was it a mercy mission?"

"Of sorts. You have heard no news of my husband being in Hong Kong?"

Lei scowled, shaking her head. "Unfortunately, for news of that sort, you must talk to Fai Shen. He ferrets out the secretive words on the street; I know little of such happenings. Shall I call back Fai Shen so that you might speak with him?"

"No," Serenity said decisively. "If he had known something, he would had spoken of it earlier, when I confronted him about ruling in your place. Fai Shen is a man far more timid than he lets on." She paused. "Did rebels truly survive each of the generational sortings of men?"

The empress lowered her eyes. "You must understand, here we must work day after day, night after night, for merely a bit of freedom. There was a time when we could have only one child here in China… Will you let our new freedoms be taken from us merely because you fear the men's revolt?"

Sighing, Serenity knew not what to say to the empress. "If I cannot find my husband here, I must go. After much of this is settled… Meet with me, Empress Lei, in Neo-Tokyo and we will discuss much of this."

----------

The biggest obstacle in Serenity's path was her own reluctance to follow her husband's path. If he was back on Earth, why hadn't he contacted her or come to the palace? It made little sense, of course, but she didn't want to dwell on the why's and the when's. Contacting the Senshi, she relayed to them the true way of things in China, ordering them to estate Empress Lei's complete power and to dispose of the useless Fai Shen in any way possible.

In life, many choices are made, but perhaps only one that seems the most insignificant truly changes your life. Deception had shadowed the majority of Serenity's recent years; subterfuge about her true self hidden deep beneath impenetrable glass walls. Even jealousy and concern about her husband's welfare and the goings-on with Endymion that she had no knowledge of had worked to shape her life into what it was today.

Was she meant to live languishing on a throne, pasting on a happy smile and creating the poster-perfect family life for the public eye? To deport innocent men to a barren rock -- a place that was now sounding their death knell -- because she wanted to make a difference in the lives of her subjects? It was not the life that had been meant for the former moon princess, but although she had all of the glory and power, there was none of the happiness that she had expected.

The fall of power into her hands had been like a glorious waterfall, even though it had been predestined since her birth so many centuries ago. Wasn't life like a maze; always tripping over the others that you co-exist with on this earth? For Serenity, she had gained a position that afforded her a bird's eye view over everything so that she never had to step into the manure piles of the world's problems. But was it worth it?

Serenity had been horrified by the earlier century ideas of genetic mutations and biological experiments on orphaned children, and had nipped that in the bud before it had even started. It was one of the only decent things she'd done in her reign as queen, but people saw it as selfish because they believed that the genetic mutations had been done -- or would have been done -- on the Senshi themselves. Serenity, as queen, had never really paid much attention to the hurried whispers, but now she had to wonder what secrets the streets of China held.

If Empress Lei didn't know much about her own people, it was possible that banned and illegal maneuverings were happening in backrooms off dank alleyways in the Chinese territories. The so-called empress hadn't led her land successfully, if at all, leaving much of it up to the incompetence of Fai Shen. But could she really make such assumptions without knowing the truth?

Although finding her husband was her first priority, seeing Empress Lei's ignorance of her own people left Serenity with a vile feeling in the pit of her stomach. Had she neglected her people in such a way, only because she wanted to assure her position on the throne?

Taking time for a light lunch, Serenity had a few moments to speak with Li Shi-ren about concerns that had been on her mind. "Your ruler, Fai Shen, is well respected, yes?"

Nodding quickly, Li Shi-ren took a quick bite of her salad. "Oh, yes! As a governor, Fai Shen is very good. There have been no complaints from the people of Hong Kong."

Frowning, Serenity sipped at her tea. If Li Shi-ren had no complaints about the governor's actions, then it was likely that others in the city would. Even the most respected monarch had people against his rule. The dinner went by quickly, with little information offered by Li Shi-ren, not that Serenity had expected any. She would want to remain loyal to the governor of China, and that would constitute saying very little to the neo-queen who could end his rule.

Empress Lei would have to see that her hiding in the background was wrong, and that she should show herself as the real ruler of China.

------------

The sun had faded from the sky by the time Empress Lei was able to escape from the stifling confines of her palace, where she had been conferring with Fai Shen. The figurehead governor had accumulated too much power, too much self-confidence, and Lei had realized this thanks to the visit from Serenity.

Carefully regarding herself as the divine empress, Lei knew that she had little influence over the people of China if Fai Shen decided to take full control of the power. She had spoken with the head of the treasury on a whim, only to find that Fai Shen had been diverting royal funds to his own bank account, something which she couldn't easily overlook. Fai Shen had fervently denied the accusations, but all of the evidence was stacked against him.

Lei had suggested that he step down from his position as figurehead ruler, but he had protested that the people of China would be lost without him. Unfortunately, Lei knew that no one knew of their empresses' very existence, and she would gain no favor from that quarter. If the empress wanted to make herself known, it would be necessary to get rid of Fai Shen permanently. But how was that possible -- besides his death?

------------

Without her magic as Sailor Moon, Serenity was at a distinct disadvantage while searching for her husband. She had allowed their soul bond to fray over the recent years, and it was hard to grasp at the worn ends that would otherwise lead her straight to her husband. She had obviously been neglecting Endymion, and now she felt regret that the walls she'd constructed to save herself from politics and intrigue had kept her from loving her husband.

What she had thought was for her own good had only separated her further from her husband. Now, in the pre-dawn stillness of a Tokyo night, she reminded herself that the only good aspect of her life anymore was that she had retained her power. The running of a kingdom was difficult and required much attention and dedication, she reminded herself. But how could she be expected to lend her full attention to the world's problems when her husband was missing?

Back in Crystal Tokyo, in her own familiar palace, Serenity felt the large area to be far too lonely; too extravagant for only a woman and her husband. It was tradition, however, to show the power of the ruling body by the enormity of the palace. Standing in the central gardens, looking at the south wall, Serenity realized that there were several parts of the palace that she had never even set foot in since its construction.p ddIt was her home, and yet it was so expansive that she had failed to familiarize herself with all of it.

If an attack came, she could not successfully traverse the spotless hallways without a guide. "Have I let so much slip away?" she whispered sadly. It was even possible that Endymion stayed away because he didn't like the stifling, lonely existence one experienced within the palace at the center of Tokyo.

The maids and servants who waited on her had turned Serenity's life into a drudgery; there was little change from the everyday boredom. Signing edicts and passing new laws or abolishing old ones was growing tiresome, and there were only so many countries to keep peaceful. As a queen, there was little that Serenity could do for herself; even the matters of state had recently been handled by a committee appointed by the Senshi.

Doling out punishment to the guilty Mars and Venus was next on her agenda, but it would be simple enough. Although they deserved death for daring to meddle with the royal marriage, it would be foolish to kill off two of her planetary warriors before replacements were found. Besides, Hino Rei and Aino Minako had been staunch allies in her awkward teenage days. Overlooking loyalty like that would portray her as even worse of a tyrant than she already was in the eyes of her people.

The day was dawning, looking to be quite beautiful indeed. But the rays of pink and orange in the sky did not reflect in Serenity's eyes; she was too busy puzzling out the punishment of two of her best warriors. Although the punishment of death was required, it was also a double-edged sword in this instance. The people could label her a tyrant -- and regard her more coldly than ever before -- for killing them and punishing the meddlers, or they could cheer her for saving them. Also, there could be ones who would look down upon her for inot/i sentencing them to death.

"Whatever choice I make regarding them, I'll be looked at rudely by someone I rule over," she mused to herself.

"Your Majesty…" The soft call from behind her brought Serenity's head swinging around to face the mousy, brown-haired maid who had served her diligently in recent years. "Sailors Venus and Mars await you in your solar."

Surprised flared briefly in the queen's blue eyes. "Already? I had expected them to wait until afternoon…" Her voice trailed off, and she shook her head quickly. "No matter; I'll receive them now. Take tea in, and muffins, would you, Orchid?"

The woman bowed, lowering her eyes. "The tea and snacks have already been delivered, and the tea warms on the tray as we await your arrival, Majesty."

The queen smiled as she headed toward the solar. Orchid, one of the best maids she'd had in her reign, always knew the things to do before Serenity even asked. She would be sad to see her go after time had ravaged her young body.

Entering the solar, Serenity smiled tightly at Venus and Mars, who jumped up quickly to kowtow as was expected. "Rise, please," she muttered as she swept into the room, taking a seat in a comfortable armchair near the window. "The two of you know why you are here. I wish a detailed explanation."

She watched blankly as Orchid carefully poured the tea, delivering the muffins at the same time before moving silently to the side of the room to await her queen's further orders. The two soldiers sat before her, their faces expressionless. "It was for your own good," Venus said finally, parroting what they had said already.

Frowning, Serenity regarded the two with a mix of disappointment and regret. "The two of you have been my loyal companions through most of my life, and it disappoints me that you have so suddenly turned against me. What did you hope to gain from your actions?"

There was silence for a few moments as the two apparently considered their options. Finally, Mars said: "We only considered you, Your Highness. If we had hesitated in our actions, possibly it could have endangered you. Life is not easy, and we have only wished to take away much of that burden from your fragile shoulders."

A grim expression was on Serenity's face and she shook her head. "Mars… Rei… You were once my loyal friend, and now you have conspired to end my marriage by trapping my husband in a place that means his death. I hope you realize that these actions should mean the death of both of _you_."

Clearing her throat, Venus lowered her eyes. "Highness, we have made a dire mistake." She knew better than to ask the forgiveness of one so far above her. "But can we not compensate for our actions? If His Majesty is on Earth, we will find him and reunite the two of you. Despite great risk for ourselves, we will do what we can to fix this mistake."

Knowing that all the power of the universe was at her fingertips did not help Serenity with this decision, as it barely aided her in her daily life. Although she sometimes resented the way her life had turned out, she didn't begrudge her birthright and wouldn't give it away. "Even now, I am without my husband's guidance," she muttered. "Am I to live without it indefinitely? Locate my husband, and perhaps I will take pity on the both of you. Until such time as Endymion is located, the two of you are stripped of your influence and power besides that of which you will need to use to find my husband."

Serenity didn't like to be so strict with her friends, but as the queen, it was necessary. The naïve girl she had once been had been killed by the necessity of becoming a good ruler. She took some of her cues from former Chinese and Japanese emperors, carefully weighing each decision as it was presented before her. Although the relationship with her husband did not mirror the ones of ancient emperors (her husband had no concubines or second or third wives), there were similarities in her ruling.

She did not care for the harsh punishments, but it was required. As the two soldiers left the room, bowing with the respect due to her, Serenity only waved them away impatiently. Orchid still waited quietly at the side of the room, and Serenity spoke to her now. "As a maid, surely you've heard the gossip. Is there much talk of my husband's missing, Orchid?"

There was silence for a few moments as the maid gathered her courage. "There is never any doubt to Her Majesty's worth, but the king's disappearance is unsettling." With such a low rank, Orchid could not dare to ask Serenity any questions, although the queen could tell that the maid literally burned with the opportunity.

"Thank you," Serenity said, replacing her tea cup on the table and motioning to Orchid to call the others to clean it up. Getting to her feet gracefully, Serenity headed toward her chamber to ready herself to face the rest of the day. "Make sure that the imperial ministers take care of my meetings today. There are other things I must attend and cannot be bothered to sit in court."

"Yes, Highness," the maid said softly, reverently, as she bowed deeply. Already out of the room, Serenity failed to notice the young girl's total devotion to her. The queen had never shown herself to be any different from Orchid, but never had she lowered herself to an equal level with the girl, either. It was only natural that Orchid, from a small village many miles from Tokyo, should feel greatly honored to even be in the queen's presence for a mere moment, much less the months she'd been serving Her Majesty.

Serenity's mind was too full of her own life to worry about Orchid's hero worship, and if she had possessed even a shred of her former Usagi self, she would have quickly kowtowed to Orchid herself, refusing to accept what she had turned into because of the arrival of power. Although Orchid was a village girl, she still knew the balance of power and could not allow the queen to be embarrassed. Although the king was missing, Orchid would not spill the sordid story to the tabloids; she would keep secret all that she had learned from the queen's meetings.

It was clear that Endymion was very in love with his wife, but the woman was not as she was when he had married her. That made it difficult for him to return, Orchid supposed, although she had never been fortunate enough to fall in love. Many of the females in Japan were enamored of King Endymion, and perhaps half of them even fancied themselves in love with him, but Orchid knew to whom the king's heart belonged to.

As a maid, she could not profess to have any inner knowledge of the royal family, but she did feel sad about the queen's situation. Serenity wouldn't allow herself to express the love she felt for her husband, and that could ruin their marriage quicker than the plots of her Senshi.

------------

The ruling by Serenity had drastically changed in the recent months -- months that King Endymion had been missing. Communications had been opened between Earth and Ganymede, and Serenity had reassured the men that her actions had been terribly wrong and that she would personally meet them all once their shuttles arrived on Earth.

A few hundred men wished to remain on Ganymede, as long as their families and various females could live with them, and they would turn the space colony into a better place to live. No one could puzzle out why Serenity's attitude had so drastically changed, but they decided that it had something to do with her husband's being gone. Life had turned around for the people of Earth, but they didn't know who to thank for such a miracle.

Even the Senshi were amazed by Serenity's turn around, but they didn't comment on it to their queen. Mars and Venus' punishment hadn't been as harsh as it could have been, but they had quite quickly learned their lesson after Serenity sentenced them to a month totally secluded from anyone in a high mountain temple. The Buddhist monks who lived there had been instructed to stay away from the two rooms that held the Senshi, only giving them the food to survive on by slipping it through an opening in the door.

For Venus, it had been torture not being able to have contact with anyone; for Mars, it was far too differing from her own former life as a Shinto priestess and had almost been driven mad by the experience. Serenity hadn't wanted to punish her friends, but it had been necessary because of their thoughtless actions.

Although a substantial reward had been offered, no one had come forth to offer any information about Endymion's whereabouts. The refugees from Ganymede had arrived on Earth, and now Hirofumi waited in the throne room for the queen's arrival. It was a stiff kneeling position that he had adopted the hour before, when he had first entered the room, and was too fearful to move.

As former governor of Erah, Hirofumi had been called to Serenity's audience to speak with her over the new ruling of Ganymede. He wasn't the only person who had an audience with the queen on this day, so it was necessary to wait indefinitely. And there was also the possibility that all of this waiting was for nothing and the queen wouldn't be able to see him today.

She was a very busy woman, and ruling a country -- if not an entire world! -- was very hard work. There wasn't time to worry about her husband anymore, Hirofumi decided. Finally, after two hours of waiting, he was called into the small chamber off to the side of the throne room, where the queen was receiving her court today.

"Hirofumi, former governor of Erah," she began, pinning him with a sharp look. "You spoke at length with my husband when he was on Ganymede. Did he make any reference that he would not be returning to the palace?"

Kowtowing fearfully, Hirofumi kept his gaze away from the woman. "No, Highness, His Majesty was quite clear that he missed his home and you. In more ways than one, I believe."

"What do you speak of?"

"I've said too much!" Hirofumi cried, now fearful for his own life. "Your Honorable Majesty, I have spoken out of turn and I regret my words."

The queen remained silent for a mere moment. "Please, speak to me of what you found from my husband's actions."

Slowly, fearfully, Hirofumi spoke of Endymion's clear desire to have back the woman he had married; not the tyrannical queen she had turned into. After his story was finished, Serenity dismissed him quickly, thinking over what she had learned. Dismissing the rest of the dignitaries who had been waiting to meet with her, she told the guard to have them return when she called for them.

--------------

Takahashi Akina's prophesized dreams had finally come true, Haruka decided as she looked down upon the bloodstains on the carpet. Her living room had been turned into a tableau of death and hatred in only a few moments time, and it was time for revenge. Although Michiru's injuries weren't severe, and she would live with no ill effects, Haruka wanted retribution for the actions.

She blamed herself; she should have listened more closely to Akina's words, but she had brushed them aside as merely a mortal wanting the attention of those so much higher than herself. The darkness in Akina's dream, Uranus' awful feelings, had come true. The loneliness, the fear, had come to grip Haruka in their unrelenting bonds.

The queen's guards had misunderstood the woman's commands when she ordered them to find and kill a known female criminal living in the same apartment building. Instead of their goal, they had burst into the apartment that Haruka shared with Michiru and Hotaru. Seeing the queen's insignia on the guards uniforms, Michiru had refused to transform and fight for her life, so she had been felled by the attacks.

Upon hearing the news, Serenity had felt horribly guilty, and the best medical care in the world was granted to Michiru. If not for her Senshi powers, she would have died -- any normal human would have. Haruka was relieved that Akina's visions of her loneliness hadn't come to pass, but it was bad enough that Michiru had been injured because of a foolish mistake on the part of a few bumbling guards.

Was the darkness coming in the shadow of much light? With Serenity's new way of ruling, it appeared that the kingdom's life had been given a jolt, but with Michiru's injuries, there was also a pale shadow falling over Crystal Tokyo. It was possible that Serenity's ruling would change again once Endymion was found… _If_ he was found. Where could the king of Earth be hiding so successfully?

Leaving the apartment that stank of the metallic scent of blood, Haruka went to the hospital to visit her partner. They would speak of Serenity's new attitude, of the old one… Of what must be done.

----------

Meeting Empress Lei and understanding that she couldn't reveal herself as leader of China because of long traditions of women being bad luck as rulers had left Serenity with a new understanding of her own throne. In China, even with Serenity ruling the Earth, Lei couldn't expose herself as the true leader, displaying Fai Shen as only the figurehead he really was.

For Serenity to lead the entire world, and have a mere empress of China be afraid to reveal herself was absolutely foolish. She had met with Lei in a private audience, relating to the woman that it wasn't too late to reveal herself as China's true ruler. If Lei gained more power publicly, perhaps Serenity could reaffirm her place as queen.

Without her husband at her side, it seemed to be more and more difficult to keep the people in line. Bringing back the refugees from Ganymede and opening the space colony up to the women who were willing to occupy it had been one of her better ideas; it had helped to cut down on the unrest among the people.

Serenity had been called to her throne room by Sailor Mars, who now stood before her with Venus, both looking very bedraggled and exhausted. "You have brought me here at midnight for some sort of private audience. Why not wait until tomorrow, when I would be more receptive to whatever it is you have to say?"

"Because this could not wait, Your Majesty," Venus said slowly. "I understand that Her Highness is very busy, and that the late hours are her only private time, but we think this is something that the royal queen will be very interested in."

Serenity sighed, frowning in irritation. "Explain yourself, then."

"It is our privilege to present to you the whereabouts of your husband, Majesty. We've located him in a remote village in Vietnam."

The queen stared at them. "What… is Endymion doing in Vietnam?"

"From our reports," Mars said quickly, "we've determined that his goal is to help the citizens of the country. Even in this century, there are still impoverished third-world countries that the royal family hasn't yet had the privilege of helping. He is just taking it upon himself to help a small village in Vietnam."

Serenity scowled at this news. "What is the name of this village?"

"It is near Dong Hoi, on the coast," Venus told her. "We don't have a specific name or coordinates, but we have established that His Majesty is there."

Getting to her feet, Serenity displayed upon them a look of hauteur. "I will locate my husband and after we have arranged our affairs, I will speak with the two of you."

Listening nearby, Haruka frowned at the news. If Endymion had been planning on wooing his wife, why did he remain in a village near Dong Hoi for months on end without a move toward Tokyo? "I hope you haven't forgotten your quest because of a pretty face…" she whispered to herself.

----------

The small village near Dong Hoi was busy, noisy, and smelly. Certainly not a place fit for a queen or her husband, Serenity thought in disgust as she was carried through the narrow streets on a sedan chair by servants. It was unthinkable for her to walk, to get her feet dirtied in the common street, and the people stared as her chair passed by. It was clear that there was someone important entering their humble village, and they couldn't imagine who would be visiting.

Serenity's eye was caught by a fearful looking woman, her clothes frayed but held together nicely, standing next to a chiseled-featured young man who could be her husband or a friend. "To look important!" the woman muttered, in Vietnamese.

"So popular to look important these days!" the woman continued to her companion. "Just why does the woman in there think she is better than us? Because she has a fancy chair, and servants to carry her? She crawled out of the streets, just as we did. How did she get blessed by the Japanese queen?"

"Calm yourself, Kim-Ly. You've heard the rumors about the Japanese queen, haven't you? She's got spies everywhere. She married for love, but now she's not so happy with her marriage. That's why the king is here; trying to help us. He wants to get away from that heartless woman."

The woman frowned at him, shaking her head. "So who is this woman who comes to our town? If she is looking for the king, she'll have a hard time dragging him away from Jade."

"Jade possess what is not her own," the man said.

"But Ahn Dung! How can you just stand here and say that Jade takes a man away from hell and that it is wrong? The queen cannot take care of her husband--"

Ahn Dung shook his head. "Don't put yourself in Jade's shoes; I'm sure she can take care of herself. What if this woman is a messenger sent from her Imperial Majesty? We can't ignore her summons any better than Jade could ignore Endymion's wounds."

The queen's sedan chair stopped outside of a hut that appeared to be unoccupied at the moment, but the servants bowed to her quickly and Sailor Mars stepped forward. "Within this hut is His Majesty, King Endymion. He has been cared for by an elderly woman of this village, who took pity on him when his wounds were severe and he had lost his memory."

Serenity's eyes widened. "My Endymion did not return… because he couldn't remember me?" Stepping toward the home, she scratched at the door.

"Who is it?" a gravelly voice demanded to know.

"Her Majesty Imperial Queen Serenity wishes entrance to your home to verify reports that her husband has been recuperating from wounds in this village," Mars answered.

There was rustling inside, and a woman peered out, her face lined with age. Her eyes were filled with wisdom, and her frown turned into a bright smile upon seeing Serenity. "Ah! Her Majesty has arrived to take care of the handsome prince. Quite good, quite good." She spoke in Vietnamese, but there was a translator nearby who helped Serenity and Mars understand the woman's words.

Welcoming the two women into her home, the elderly Vietnamese woman offered them tea, which they did not accept. "We have come only for Endymion," Mars stated again.

"I am Jade," the woman said, attempting to open the roads of communication. "When I found His Majesty by the roadside, confused and in pain, I brought him here to heal. I am considered a wise woman in this village, but many have begun to resent me because I have brought his young highness to our home. They fear that death and famine will fall upon us because of my acts."

Serenity stepped forward. "If my husband is well, you will be rewarded."

"Yes, he is well…" Jade said slowly. "But I cannot promise that he will remember you."

Shrugging, she pinned the old woman with a sharp look. "Bring him to me. His wounds are healed sufficiently, correct?"

Jade shuffled away without replying, and Serenity could only guess that the woman would return with her husband shortly. "This is pointless," Mars said cautiously. "What will an old woman grant us? Surely she can't know where Endymion--"

"I will believe this woman's words are truthful," the queen replied. "This woman, this Jade, cannot be lying to me. I feel Endymion's spirit nearby. Although our bond has weakened in recent years, I feel him so close…"

She look toward the doorway as the elderly woman entered, a confused-looking Endymion following. The king was dressed in a villager's clothes, but he smiled nervously at the two women and the translator. "Jade says you're here to see me," he said slowly. "Do I know you?"

As she studied him, Serenity realized that there was no hint of recognition in her husband's eyes. The haunting mist roiling in his blue orbs did not abate as he gazed at the face that had shared his bed for years. "Endymion…" she whispered.

"You do not recall Her Imperial Majesty?" Mars grumbled, frowning at the man.

The black-haired man rubbed at his shoulder as if it pained him. "If I knew you, ma'am, I'm sorry that I've no recollection of it. But it is true that I do feel some sort of connection with you… I'd like to get to know you, if you've no objection."

A fond smile appeared on the queen's face. It was the Mamoru she remembered from days of old; not the stiff-backed Endymion who had come to hate her for punishing the innocent men. "How did you come to lose your memory?" Mars asked, not waiting for her queen's permission to speak.

The man turned blue eyes toward her, and he smiled slightly. "I do not know who you are, or if I knew you, but you are like a beautiful flame. How I lost my memory… I hit my head, the villagers assume. There was a bit of a language barrier between us at first, but we've managed to overcome that." He nodded toward the elederly woman. "Jade has been a good friend here."

"And she will be rewarded for her service," Serenity assured him. "But first, I think it's time we restored your memory and got you back to your life."

Jade gestured to the translator, asking frantically what was going on. As Jade was informed about Serenity's words, she nodded sagely, saying through the translator: "Endymion should go with those who care for him. I am an old woman; I can't take care of him forever. Without his memories, he is very defenseless in this place. If he is with people who know and care for him, he will heal much more quickly."

Serenity gazed at the older woman for a few moments, then nodded slowly. Jade seemed to be very knowledgable, and she had put herself out to care for a man that she didn't even know. "You did not know who my husband was," Serenity said, "and yet you cared for him at risk to yourself. I thank you, kind Jade, and you will be fully repaid."

The woman's eyes brightened as the translator's words reached her, and she shook her head, gesturing at her wrinkle-lined face. "I am old; I have little need for repayment. I am only glad that I was able to help."

Serenity was not able to stop the feelings of gratitude that she felt, or the feelings of love for her amnesiac husband, and it confused her. Not wanting to dwell on it, she gave the command to have Endymion take to the palace, where he could be properly looked after. The best doctors in the world could tend to him in Crystal Tokyo, and that was no match for the skills of an elderly village woman.

Perhaps Jade's care had been good enough for her children, and those people of her village, but it wasn't the quality that the king of Earth should be receiving.

-----------

The halls of the palace were quiet; not a soul moved in the dead of the night, except for a lone figuring pacing in the unfamiliar room. Unused to everything around him, Endymion couldn't find rest in the walls of the expansive crystal building, no matter how Serenity and her court reassured him.

It was not a place that he knew, perhaps not even a place he wanted to know, but he did enjoy the company of the woman called Serenity. That was the only reason he had stuck around for so long, and not tried to go back to the little village near Dong Hoi. That was where his first memories came from, the memories after the accident. He couldn't count the flashes of what could be memory -- many of them contained feelings of loneliness and pain, and others showed a young blonde woman who resembled Serenity.

Hearing footsteps and hushed voices in the hallway, he edged toward the door to listen. "People from the village you found His Majesty at are here to see you," someone, obviously a servant, said to one who could only be Serenity.

"Why have they come so far?"

"I do not know, Your Highness."

The voices faded away as the footsteps took them away from Endymion's door, but he had heard enough. Had Jade come, hoping to take him back to the village? It would be suicidal if she tried; Endymion had heard the stories of Serenity's tyrant-like rule.

Stepping into the throne room, Serenity frowned at the two visitors who hadn't bowed as was custom. They seemed to have little respect for the ways of the court, and that was dangerous. Studying them, she realized that it was the man and woman she had seen on the streets.

"Why are you here at this hour?" the queen demanded to know.

"I am Kim-Ly," the woman said strongly, "and this is my husband Ahn Dung. We have come to thank you for taking your husband away from our village. He was turning Jade's head with stories of fanciful places and people.The elders of our village shouldn't be coerced away in such a manner."

Serenity nodded. "I regret that my husband's accident has influenced your village in such a way. What can I do for the two of you?"

As she listened to their assurances that they had only come to thank her, the queen wondered where she had heard the names Kim-Ly and Ahn Dung linked before. Finally, it came to her. Two Vietnamese rebels who had insisted that to separate them was to bring down the wrath of the gods. Serenity hadn't refused their pleas and send Ahn Dung to Ganymede with the others, but she had never forgotten the so-called curse Kim-Ly had attempted to lay at her feet.

"When I first sentenced your husband to Ganymede," Serenity addressed Kim-Ly, "you attempted to curse me for my actions. Now, you act humble now that he is back with you. Surely there is another reason for this switch."

Kim-Ly finally admitted the luxury of a bow, but the smirking look in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by the queen. "I was wrong with the curse, Your Highness. Now I understand that you have many of the same problems that we do."

Serenity did not comment, knowing that Kim-Ly's words could be only a ruse to draw her into trusting the woman. "If that is all you came here for," the queen said, "I hope that you have a safe journey back to your village. But for now, I must bid you goodbye. The hour is late and I wish to retire."

As the Vietnamese couple left the palace, Serenity looked at Jupiter, who lingered nearby. "Find out what you can about Kim-Ly's curse. Do you remember the incident?"

"Yes, ma'am," the brunette said, pressing a fist against her chest and bowing her head in deference. "I will locate the translation of Kim-Ly's curse and I will also find out what I can about her husband."

"I do not believe Ahn Dung to be a problem; mostly he'll follow whatever Kim-Ly says. But if he does turn out to have a spotted history…"

The queen did not finish her sentence, but Jupiter understood that all measures would be taken to protect against the couple. They didn't appear to be a threat, but anyone was potentially dangerous when it came to politics and intrigue.

----------

Author's Notes: I hope that this chapter is okay. I've introduced a few new characters, (those in the Vietnamese village) but they will likely have a small part in this story. I'll try to expand more on Hirofumi's new situation, and how Akina handles him being back on Earth. The men of Ganymede will have a difficult way ahead of them to adjust to life on their home planet.

Empress Lei and Orchid will also play semi-important roles in the story, although I believe it was Lei's situation that made Serenity see how wrong she'd been. I know that Endymion getting amnesia is way too overdone, but I'm tired right now, and his getting amnesia was the only way I could think of for him to show caring to Serenity without the obligatory walls of ice they've constructed in the later years of their marriage.

I hope everyone will review with their thoughts. Keep in mind that much of this story has been written while I've been dead tired from work. (As I am at this moment. #)


	6. You Will Flee

The sterile hallway of the hospital was quiet; only the squeaking of the nurse's tennis shoes against the floor and the beeping of various life-extending machines broke the stillness of the night. Now used to the various noises of the hospital, Michiru looked out the window at the half moon that was on display. Since she'd entered the hospital because of a mistake made by the queen's guards, she'd been tense.

It wasn't a tenseness that could be taken away by visits from Haruka; it was something deep inside that told her that things would be terribly different after she was released from the doctor's care. She had talked things over with Haruka, and watched the news, so she wasn't in the dark about what had been happening around her.

It was a blessing that Endymion had been found, and his memory slowly restored by the presence of the Golden Crystal. The magical jewel wouldn't allow one of royal Terran blood to forget about his heritage; the past had come back to him in fragments. It had taken a month for it all to return, but he had experienced a courtship with Serenity, and now their relationship was loving; the way it had been before.

Although the royal marriage was now secure, Michiru had been informed that Serenity had planned an excursion to Chongqing, the birthplace of China's figurehead ruler. Gaining information about the man would help them to instate Empress Lei into her true position of power.

Serenity had spoken with the Senshi, informing them that she greatly wished to help Lei, who had inadvertently shown Serenity the error her ways. Sailors Jupiter and Mars, wishing to aid their leader, had offered their services in the expedition to Chongqing, and it had been decided that they would visit the city in China that had fallen on hard times.

Sailors Venus and Mercury had been sent to the village near Hong Doi, where Endymion had been found. Word had traveled back to the queen that Kim-Ly and Ahn Dung had attempted to sacrifice the selfless Jade to a faceless and nameless godly power, and Endymion wished retribution. Although the elderly woman hadn't been harmed, the intentions had been clear, and the two responsible would be punished.

Blank eyes stared at the white wall across the room as Michiru realized that Crystal Tokyo was not able to hold onto its own guardians. China, Vietnam, America... Recently, none of the guardians had been able to stay in Japan for long periods of time. It seemed that, even if they wanted to remain in their homeland, duties drew them elsewhere.  
  
&&&&

"As the newest inhabitants of Ganymede, we're hesitant to make any large changes that might throw off the balance of the domes," a thin, balding man said on the tv screen. The image was grainy; transmitted from a second-use satellite from the Jovian moon.

It was a news conference conducted through satellite transmission with the people who had chosen Ganymede as their home. It was a topic of debate in recent weeks: why would anyone want to remain on that barren rock instead of the lush beauty of Earth?

In her chambers, Lei watched the transmission with little expression. She hadn't been able to successfully hide behind Fai Shen's shadow ever since her talk with Serenity. It had brought many questions to mind, the most pressing being: why did I allow myself to fade away so that I do not even exist to the people of China?

Fai Shen's self-styled ruling of China was slowly depleting the country of its honor; the ancient proud history was losing ground. As empress, it was Lei's duty to save China from Fai Shen's iron-fisted rule.

There were two things that Lei knew: stopping Fai Shen would not be easy, maybe even his death being the only option; and she would have to work swiftly to keep him from doing anymore damage to the already suffering country.

&&&&

Growing up in a small, contained village outside of the glittering city of Tokyo, Orchid had never been privy to the workings of the court before she'd managed to gain a position in the queen's inner circle of servants. It was only because of her village's oldest inhabitant, Fumi, who had bent the queen's ear many a time before on such insignificant matters. As the queen's head maid, Orchid would have to work night and day to cater to the woman's needs, but the girl hadn't complained.

It was such an honor; she had never dreamed such a thing possible. Thanking Fumi seemed so inconsequential considering what an honor she'd been given. Now that the matters of confusion between the royal couple was resolved and they were once again the loving pair they'd once been, Orchid's duties had been cut in half.

Endymion insisted on doing many of the intimate things [such as preparing her bed and bathwater] for his wife, which had previously been the duty of Orchid. She found herself being needed less and less, with far more free time on her hands. But even with all of the free time, she refused to leave the palace. If the queen needed her assistance and she wasn't around, the girl would feel very badly.

Serenity's welfare was now mainly the king's concern, but he hadn't forgotten how he'd so badly overlooked her in recent years. He wasn't able to forgive himself, although Orchid had the feeling that it should be Serenity who was overwrought with guilt. Hadn't it been her [figurative] walls that had separated the two?

Now the royal marriage was solid, and life was slowly turning around for the people of Earth who'd been affected by Serenity's coldness. It lifted Orchid's heart to know that Serenity was happy now; she had always cared for the queen who was so much her senior.

&&&&

Takahashi Akina's singing career had taken off drastically since the men of Ganymede had been returned to Earth. She hadn't heard news of Hirofumi's situation, but she had waited anxiously each day for an anonymous letter or a late-night phone call; the sort of things they had used to do in high school. Nothing had come, though, and she could only suspect that Hirofumi didn't want to ruin her marriage with Katsumoto.

The children would be affected, of course, and although Hirofumi was the one shining light in Akina's life, she couldn't just walk away from years of living with Katsumoto, who had taken care of her when her high school sweetheart had been sent away. Sitting in her living room, staring at the wall in front of her, she heard the laughing calls of her children as they entered the house, free from school for the day.

Akina had told Hirofumi, when she had met him on Ganymede, that she would divorce Katsumoto if only they had a chance to be together. But she had been speaking in the heat of the moment; she hadn't truly expected Serenity to relent and allow the men back on Earth. She wouldn't be able to leave her children; Iku and Kunikida were all she had left besides her sometimes strained marriage with Katsumoto.

Her heart belonged to Hirofumi, as it had for years, but she couldn't afford to forget her commitment to her family; her husband. She heard loud voices coming from the house next door; another argument between the husband and wife living there. Their marriage of twenty eight years wasn't something they had wanted; it had been necessary when they had found out they would be having a child.

Many years and three children later, they were no longer able to hold themselves together; the husband snuck out at all hours of the night to find female companionship away from his wife, and his wife didn't comment on it. Akina had seen the suffering on the faces of the children, even if they tried to hide it.

Three children, all aged in their twenties or close to it, who hadn't yet moved out of their parents home. Maybe the children knew that their presence was the only thing keeping their parents together, and they didn't want that to change.

Akina had never spoken much with the family, and she knew little about their private lives, but she did know that she didn't want to end up like them. Hearing a knock at the door, she looked toward the hallway, unable to see the entrance as her daughter opened the door. Muffled voices made their way to Akina's ears, but nothing she could determined.

"Iku-chan," she called, "who's at the door?"

"It's a man, Mama," was the reply as the girl peered around the edge of the door to the family room. "He says he's here to see you... His name's Hirofumi."

Scrambling to her feet, Akina stared wide-eyed at her daughter then moved to the doorway slowly. As the beloved image of the man came into view, Akina fought to keep the trembling smile on her face so she wouldn't frighten her daughter. "Iku, dear, go and keep Kunikida company while I speak with an old friend."

The teenager balked at the suggestion, but left quietly after seeing the strain on her mother's face. "Hirofumi," Akina said quietly, gazing at him as if her life depended on his mere presence. "Why are you here?" She fought to keep the relief and love out of her voice, knowing that she couldn't let go of her life only because he was back on Earth.

"It's good to see you, Akina," he said softly.

Glancing away, she patted nervously at her hair that had started to escape from its loose bun. "You shouldn't be here. Katsumoto will--"

"Your husband?" Hirofumi sneered. "He doesn't matter to me, Akina; only you do. Come away with me; let's get out of here. What can be keeping you here?"

She cast him a pointed look. "My children. Do you expect me to just desert them?"

He frowned. "I understand that they are your family, but we were supposed to be a family. Doesn't that count?"

"Of course it does..." she said slowly, shaking her head sadly. "But how can I just leave this life I've made for myself? You weren't there, Hirofumi, even though I prayed for years that you would return to me somehow. Katsumoto appeared in my life just when I was realizing that counting on your return was a foolish teenager's dream. It was just convenient to marry Katsumoto; to show myself that I could make something of myself even without you."

"So it was just to show that you didn't need me? That my love meant nothing?"

"No!" she cried desperately. "Hirofumi, I've always loved you. It's just... deserting my family isn't an option right now. The children need me, and the publicity would be awful."

"The publicity?" he said in disbelief. "On Ganymede you said that you'd leave them all in an instant if you could be with me! Are you just forgetting that now?"

Sighing, Akina waved nervously at a neighbor who peered out her window at the raised voices, pasting on a fake smile for the nosy woman's benefit. "Hirofumi, please," she said tiredly. "You're drawing too much attention--"

"I'll keep doing it until you're mine again. Akina, you promised me after high school..." He broke off, staring at her desperately. "This was supposed to be our life together. Why are you living it with another man?"

"I had no choice..." was all she could say. "I was scared to live alone. After you left, I just... needed the security of a marriage. I've never fallen in love with Katsumoto."

Hirofumi frowned at her, and she tugged at his arm, pulling him into the house. "Ashamed for me to be on your doorstep?" he muttered, putting his lips close to her ear so that she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"I don't want people nosing around in my business," she hissed. "My children have to deal with gossip at school, and this would kill them. And if it got back to Katsumoto..."

The man laughed bitterly. "Stop talking about him! If you're not in love with your husband, why do you keep bringing him up?"

Her eyes flashed with fear. "Habit, I guess. He's a part of my life--"

"When I wasn't," Hirofumi spit out.

Love wasn't all flowers and poetry, and Akina had a hard time realizing how Serenity and Endymion had suddenly fallen back together after such a harsh separation. Akina had married young, not out of love, but for necessity. The love affair of the royal couple wasn't something the young singer could fathom; if indeed anyone could understand it besides those two.

She had wrestled with her conscience where Hirofumi and Katsumoto were concerned in the days after she'd left Ganymede, and even more difficultly when the banished men had been welcomed back to Earth. Becoming a world-famous singer had been her life's dream, but after it was accomplished, there was little to look forward to.

Life had become a dull repetition of moments; she failed even to find peace within her husband's arms or in her children's presence. Thinking of Hirofumi had given her a few precious moments of harmony, but never enough to help her through the majority of her life. It had been Katsumoto's calm presence that had helped her when she'd been nervous before a concert; Michiru and Haruka who had helped her through the terrifying dreams that had crippled her waking hours.

She realized in that moment that she hadn't ventured to the hospital to see how Michiru was doing, depending mostly on Haruka's reports for signs of the woman's health. But through all the storms of her life, Hirofumi hadn't been there for any of them, although she knew it hadn't been of his choice. Willing or not, Hirofumi hadn't been there for the critical or even non-critical parts of her life, and that couldn't be ignored. He knew little about her; saw her as the high school sweetheart he'd left behind.

Even if he felt terrible about deserting her, it was not her place to accept him back into her life now that she had married. "I am married to Katsumoto," she repeated.

"Do you say that to convince me, or yourself?"

Akina couldn't speak, stunned by his insightful revelation. It wasn't that she didn't want to belong to Hirofumi, but she had duties -- a family -- that she couldn't just walk away from. She had never forgotten her love for Hirofumi, but romantic notions couldn't survive in the harsh reality of her life. The necessity of marriage and security had taken precedence over a girl's foolish dreams of love.

"Mama..." Iku's hesitant call broke Akina from her revereire as the girl walked up. "Should I call Kyoko and ask her not to come? You've got company..."

"No, no," Akina protested quickly. "I'm just talking with an old friend; he'll be gone before Kyoko gets here."

After the teenager had wandered away, Hirofumi pinned Akina with a longing look. "The children we'll never have..." he said slowly.

"Hirofumi, please!" she said quickly. "Iku and Kunikida have nothing to do with us. They're Katsumoto's children... my children... They can't be involved in your plea bargain."

He looked at her sternly, saying icily: "I do not attempt to plead, nor bargain with you, Akina. You were my heart during high school, and I held onto those memories while I was trapped on Ganymede. Obviously, you did not." He bowed mockingly and turned toward the door. "I'll leave you to your family."

As the door closed behind him, Akina barely heard the complaints of her children as they realized she had failed to leave out snacks for their return from school. Absently instructing them to get whatever they desired to eat (not even caring that it would mostly like be what she would put into the 'junk food' category) Akina stumbled to a chair and flopped down. Her mind spun with the realization that she had just cast Hirofumi out of her life for the last time.

Was her marriage to Katsumoto really worth it? The news was full of reports about women leaving their husbands for men who'd returned from Ganymede; women who'd made a new life with no regrets about what they'd left behind. Why couldn't she do the same?

&&&&

The men were scrambling for their places in a society that had long forgotten them, and it was no small wonder that Serenity and her court were busy from dawn til dusk, and even the hours in between. The women resisted the integration of the men who hadn't been on their planet for over two centuries, and Serenity had to calm the ire of the women, reminding them that it was the men's place to live on Earth.

It wasn't that they had left their lives behind voluntarily and were just coming back expecting to pick up where they'd left off. These men were outcasts because of their queen's blind law, and they had to struggle now to regain life in a world that was alien to them. Survival was pivotal, but very hard to come by now that they had come back to a society that didn't accept them.

Serenity's selfish act of keeping herself and her court safe had left the men at a strict disadvantage now that the queen had decided she had been wrong all those years ago. The disgruntled women had little say over their queen's decree, and Serenity knew it.

"Majesty." The voice was soft, admiring in tone as Orchid prostrated herself in front of the queen. "The council is asking for more time to finish the housing arrangements for the men. To find proper jobs and teach the women their place in accepting the male gender."

The queen frowned, nodding slightly. "There was never any question why my husband remained on Earth while the others were sent away. Are the people so blindly loyal, then?"

Orchid bowed her head. "They are trying to understand, to follow your command. You keep your husband at your side, but you send your loved ones away. And now they're back, and these women have no idea what to do with them." She paused. "Esentially, they are battling with what they remember, and the awful fear and hatred they've encountered since the men left."

"My fault, again," Serenity says softly, self-mocking. "The decisions I make are never the rights ones, especially if they're for the good of the people."

Self-condemning, Serenity waved away Orchid's protests. "I may be a queen, but I'm not always right. Fairy tales were ended in the twentieth century; perhaps even earlier. This is a time without such fantasies, and that must not be forgotten. My husband's guards are not the simpering, hoity-toity lords of yesterday. They are true warriors, without fault. They don't let silly emotions stand in their way, or make them weak. They come from a time where battles split the land and death was a way of life. The people I rule over... They are weak."

"They can learn, Your Majesty!" Orchid burst out. "The men, they've been sent away and were never trained for your army. And the women, they are cast aside in favor of your guardians. Who else must there be to protect this world?"

Serenity looked at the outspoken servant. "The magical powers of the Senshi do not necessarily mean that they can undeniably protect this world. There were many times before I rose to the throne that this world was almost lost beneath evil's dark shadow. We cannot afford to forget that. The lessons we learned in the past are very important to assuring our future."

Hearing the wisdom in her queen's voice, Orchid knew not to question the woman's words. Wisdom came with age, and although the queen appeared to be a young woman, Orchid felt that she was far older than she was letting on.

"Mistakes bring wisdom," Orchid said slowly, looking at the queen. "We humans understand the value of wisdom only after we've grown old and no one will listen to us. Does this mean that we're slowly destroying ourselves by refusing to learn?"

A small smile alighted on Serenity's pink lips. "I have made mistakes, as well you know. Sending the men away was one of the biggest short-sighted moments I've ever had, and I was too stubborn to fix it. Being a queen doesn't make me better, or wiser, than any of the rest of you. I've just experienced a bit more."

Orchid had heard rumors that it was an experience in China that had set Serenity's mind back on the right track. But, if the rumors were true, what was it about the people of China that had made her see her mistakes? The Chinese citizens hadn't taken easily to Serenity's rule, and the Americans had revolted against her at first. Even the Japanese populace hadn't wanted to accept her at first.

Understanding that Serenity's position had been difficult, Orchid had never resented her queen's presence or even her absolute rule. She knew that the queen's life with Endymion was now more concrete than ever, and the only thing that stood in the way of a more paradise-like world was the tensions between the females and the newly-arrived males. Earth was a battle ground; gender fighting gender.

&&&&  
  
China's rule had drastically changed after Fai Shen had been deported back to Chongqing. Sailors Mars and Jupiter had escorted the ashamed Fai Shen back to his hometown, where he had been accepted back under a pall of disgrace. The formerly high-standing governor had been revealed as a manipulative selfish man who was now shunned by his family.

Lei had taken over Chinese rule, and the people had slowly come to accept her, although they still resented that she had let them suffer beneath Fai Shen's constrictions for so long. The empress had learned that a vagabond group of rebels had planned for Serenity's death when she was in China, but had failed to go through with it after Fai Shen's true intentions had been revealed.

The bandits had been located and executed at Lei's command, and she had profusely apologized to the neo-queen. Lei refused to believe that she had changed Serenity's life, as the woman claimed, but she did accept the hand of friendship that was offered. China's ruler working closely together with Japan's [and the world's] leader had sent much gossip into the streets, but it was not altogether bad.

Lei felt sympathy for Serenity, knowing that she had a lot of trouble to deal with now that the men were back on Earth. Reintroducing them to Earth society; getting the women used to the idea of having untimid men around; getting them proper housing and jobs... It was all quite daunting, but with the help of the council Serenity could succeed.

'You've succeeded in finding your soul...' Lei thought as she watched the latest news reports about Serenity granting Erah's governor full pardon. 'I wish you all the best, Highness.'

&&&&

Akina couldn't ignore that her heart continued to call out to Hirofumi, but she couldn't walk away from her family either. Could divorce possibly be an option? The dark living room cast a peaceful atmosphere, but she couldn't relax. The rest of her family was sleeping, but Akina had needed a few moments away from her bed and her husband.

"There is something bothering you." Katsumoto's voice came from the darkness, surprising her. "Why don't you tell me about it, firefly?"

"Why do you call me that ridiculous nickname?" she muttered. "I haven't been the firefly for years!"

"You're annoyed with me. Do you wish to go; to join a former sweetheart that's been returned?"

It was a way out; the simple way. Could she take it? Akina had battled with herself, her emotions, for too long. She had never truly loved Katsumoto, only marrying him for the security it would bring her life. An old-fashioned sentiment, to be sure, but Akina had never had a lot of self-confidence.

The women and the more timid of the men who'd stayed behind had begun to refer to former inhabitants of Ganymede as the "returnees" which was not truly a derogatory term. Now, Akina thought of her own special returnee as the way out of her plain lifestyle.

It has been said that if you marry the one you truly love, your life will be plain and without excitement. But if you marry someone that you get along with but have no special feelings for, then you will find a higher measure of happiness. You will think of that person you love perhaps as you die, momentarily as you live, but you'll exist better being joined to someone that you have a calm acceptance with.

It had never been Akina's intention to realize such feelings, and she hadn't married because of such a philosophy. While her life with Katsumoto hadn't been boring, it had still been nothing compared to what it could have been if she'd married Hirofumi. "Life can never be boring if you marry someone that you don't love."

She said it slowly, thoughtfully, as if she was just trying out this new viewpoint herself. Katsumoto looked at her, confusion on his face. "You think so? I know that you never loved me, but... Was I wrong in thinking that we fit together quite nicely?"

"We do, it's just..." Akina smiled tiredly. "If I loved you the way I love him, our marriage would have been harder to keep together. Do you remember the couple next door? They never loved each other; they only married because of their first child. If we'd had a relationship like that--"

"It wasn't based on lust!" Katsumoto said harshly. "It was mutual respect, or so I thought. Tell me now, Akina. Do you want to spend a life with one of the returnees?"

"I loved him once..." she said quietly so that he almost couldn't hear her. "But time has changed all of us. I don't know if we suit each other anymore."

"If you love him, you'll manage it."

That was the last thing Katsumoto said before leaving the room. Akina stared after him, knowing that he had somehow seen into her soul. Could she really leave her family and start a new life with Hirofumi? Was it possible...?

Akina had enjoyed the security that marriage and a family gave her, and it had not majorlly affected her career as a singer. The returnee's interest in her music had given her more publicity and fame than before, and she hadn't had time to consider the possible options of their reappearance.

Crystal Tokyo was a city of influence and intrigue; of pain and desperation; of lies and degradation. Not many knew of the glittering city's seedy underbelly, but Serenity's recent forays into Hong Kong and Vietnam had shown the true sights of the majestic world capitol. Akina knew, better than most, that a famous music artists career could be affected by the place they lived in.

But could her attitude be effected as well? She wanted to be with Hirofumi, but leaving Katsumoto and her children was difficult. To sacrifice her family would be to lose what had defined her life thus far. Conflicting emotions raged a desperate war inside her as the night crept onward.

&&&&

Back at home after her release from the hospital, Michiru was confronted with a crying Akina. It wasn't often that the singer would show her emotions, especially any of the more embarrassing ones, so the warrior of the oceans knew that it was bad. After giving the singer some tea, Michiru listened to her concerns.

"I'm sorry that I didn't visit you in the hopsital... So much has happened and it's made it difficult." Slowly, picking her words carefully, Akina told the woman the decisions she was struggling with.

Nodding slowly, Michiru gazed down into the depths of her green tea. "Sometimes we are faced with decisions that scare even the hardiest of warriors. You must make this judgment on your own, Takahashi-san. I cannot help you here."

Akina stared at her, then compressed her lips firmly. "You mean you won't. Is this the way you aid your friends, Michiru-chan?"

Michiru glanced away. "I can do nothing. It is a choice of the heart, Akina, and I cannot help you with it."

Looking at Michiru's profile, Akina was suddenly reminded of the battle-weary soldiers she'd seen straggling toward the palace after a skirmish. Could Michiru have that world weariness that such fighters did, knowing that Akina's want of advice was hopeless?

"I understand." Leaving the woman's apartment, Akina told herself that surely Michiru had to know what she was talking about. It was Akina's decision, and she couldn't be so unfair as to ask for help from an outsider. Looking at the gray-tinged sky, feeling a hint of rain in the air, Akina knew what she had to do.

&&&&

The thunderstorm had been brewing for three hours, and Katsumoto had hurried home from the market so that his wife and children wouldn't have to face the thunder and rain alone. Instead of the happy, picturesque scene he expected, the house was dark.

Iku and Kunikida huddled together in the living room, fearful looks on their faces as they ran to their father's embrace. "Mama's gone!" they cried together shrilly. A man appeared in the doorway, coming from the back rooms of the house.

He bowed mockingly, mouth twisting into what was apparently supposed to be a smile. "You are Akina's husband?"

"I am," Katsumoto said warily, arms around his children, the shopping bags at his feet. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hirofumi; I am one of the so-called returnees. Akina has fled..." He held up a piece of paper, and even at a distance Katsumoto recognized his wife's neat handwriting. "According to this, neither of us are to try to find her. She regrets leaving the children, but it is for a better life."

Katsumoto didn't want to believe it, but as the words sunk in, he realized the truth. Akina had been too wrought with guilt to choose one man over the other, so she had sacrificed her life with her children to flee both of the men. It had been a selfless choice, one made out of pain, and she would likely suffer from not being able to see her children grow and flourish.

Akina had always been a devoted mother, when she was around, and Katsumoto knew better than to think that she would easily walk away. "I came here looking for her, to convince her to come with me, but... She was already gone, and the children were frightened from the storm."

"You comforted my children?"

"They wouldn't let me," Hirofumi said harshly. "I haven't had much experience with people..." He shook his head. "The point is, Akina has left. She doesn't want to be found, especially not by us."

Unfortunately, Katsumoto knew that his wife could hide successfully if she so wished. But as a public figure, she would have to isolate herself far away from the reporters and the cameras. A mountain temple? An off-road cabin on the outskirts of a summer town?

"My wife is tough to deal with, but I will not search for her if it is her wish. If Akina wants to be alone, I won't pressure her to come home."

"You're giving up so easily?" Hirofumi shook his head, seeming to think better of his words. "I should, as well. I guess it was foolish of me to think that Akina would still want me in her life after so much time has passed. I knew that she had a family, of course, but... Perhaps I just didn't want to listen."

The children had sunk into silence, not understanding the serious moods of the two adults. Life had certainly changed since Serenity had allowed the men back onto Earth's soil, and it was unknown if it was for the best.

&&&&

Takahashi Akina had disappeared, and her successful career had fallen to the wayside with the arrival of numerous male singers who were accepted by the female audience. Queen Serenity's edicts had gone over with little problem, and the new world society had become quite normal. Chinese citizenship had become something to be proud of under Lei's gracious rule.

Life seemed to have turned completely idyllic in the 30th century, and Serenity was relieved to know that everything had gone well. A few mistakes in her past had been necessary, perhaps, to grow, and she was proud of herself.

The maid, Orchid, had been dismissed from the queen's service and had gladly gone back to her hometown with a monthly allowance from the queen's private coffers of one million yen. The allowance would last the rest of Orchid's life, for her services she had provided to the queen (and a few sage bits of advice) and after Orchid's death, her descendants would continue to receive the stipend, cut by one hundred yen.

The Senshi were part of Serenity's elite guard, and they did not forget their exalted positions as the world moved on. They mended their friendships with the queen, and life became as it once had been -- give or take a few details.

As Serenity's stomach rounded with the approaching birth of an heir, life went on with the turns of the earth. The moon continued its beautiful dance, and life was relatively happy for everyone involved. But life is never absolutely happy, and they all knew this. Serenity did her best to keep her relationship with her husband loving, and she did her best to rule the world in a kindly fashion.

The walls of ice had fallen with a bit of love and compassion, and Serenity was happy with herself and her people. It was the beginning of a new era, one in which men and women could make their own choices. The colony left on Ganymede would continue life there, at their own choice.

The ice had melted beneath the heat of love's power.

&&&&

Author's Notes: What do you think? This is the last chapter of this story, I think. Did it turn out ok? I know there are a few details left hanging with Akina, Katsumoto and Hirofumi, and nothing further was said about the people of the Vietnamese village. Maybe later I'll do a sequel. What do you guys think?

Please review with your comments. Thanks.


End file.
